The colors of the sky
by MayaWalker03
Summary: La llama que mantenía viva la razón de su existir se ha desvanecido, ambos viven inmersos en sus problemas a merced de sus emociones, han perdido cualquier vestigio que motive su existencia. Sakura y Shaoran viven en países diferentes, ¿podrá su destino reunirlos?
1. Cielo gris

**CAPÍTULO I**

 _¿_ ** _Q_** _ué es este sentimiento? Es una sensación de asfixia. Esto es a lo que llaman soledad. Estoy hasta al borde de un abismo, cautiva en una esfera a punto de ahogarme, encerrada en un ataúd cubierto de púas. ¿Y todo por qué? Por un idiota que ha provocado el declive de su familia por años. Ingenuamente había creído que la situación se arreglaría, que los adultos solucionarían sus problemas con madurez. Pero todo se fue al carajo. En realidad, dada su inocencia pueril, nunca se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que su ignorancia provocaba._

 _A pesar de la sensación estúpida de tristeza y soledad a la que su padre orillaba a su familia, fingió que no le importaba. Ahora descubría que en realidad su corazón se afligía continuamente, perdía fuerza paralizada por el miedo de ser observada por el mundo. De pronto, notaba que extrañaba la ignorancia de la infancia pues funcionaba perfectamente para engañar a la sociedad, para fingir que su hogar no era disfuncional._

 _Ahora le resultaba difícil mentir._

— ¿Sakura?

 _Consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba admitirlo, ahora comenzaba a esforzarse por arreglar lo irremediable. Pero incluso era más difícil resistirse a la idea de esconderse._

— ¡¿Sakura?!

 _No quería que descubrieran sus temores porque no sabía cómo enfrentarlos._

 **7:30 a.m. / Reims, Francia**

 **Le Campus des Savoirs**

Levantó el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? _—_ preguntó confundida por la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

— ¿Qué tienes? _—_ preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Sakura sonrió cansada. _Pensaba en tantas cosas que olvidó que estaba en la escuela._ _Tal vez los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor se preguntaban si se trataba de una indigente dada el aura tan deplorable que transmitía._ Continuaba abrazando sus piernas. _No había notado la profundidad en la que se había sumido en su pensamientos._

— Estoy cansada.

Tomoyo la miró sin creerlo pero desvió su mirada y, al frente, distinguió a un grupo de alumnos que pasaban a su aula.

— Has estado llorando —inquirió Tomoyo deteniendo su mirada en un estudiante que las observaba desde el segundo piso del edificio frente a ellas— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en tu casa?

Sakura sonrió con pesar, le resultó sonreír con alegría. Volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

— Es imposible que me mientas.

Sakura continuó quieta, sin decir palabra.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo a toda la escuela. _Había entendido el voto de silencio._ Notó que el grupo del segundo piso comenzaba a dispersarse, el chico al que había visto detenidamente charlaba junto a otro.

Sakura suspiró.

— Mi padre me trajo a la escuela y comenzó a hablarme de las cosas que no le gustan de mi —pausó mirando al chico de cabello plateado que pasaba frente a ellas. Compartió con él una sonrisa amistosa, muy tenue por el cansancio.

Tomoyo no notó la situación, concentrada en escuchar a su amiga, y esperó a que continuara advirtiendo lo difícil que le resultaba hablar sobre el tema.

— Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta del coraje y le dije que lo que pasaba en la casa era irremediable, que el que tratara de "corregirme" con sus críticas no serviría de nada en tanto que él no cambara —vio al chico de cabello plateado subir por las escaleras.

Tomoyo la miró preocupada.

— Ya han cambiado demasiadas cosas —murmuró mirando a otro chico bajar de las escaleras.

Tomoyo atendió a su expresión y comprendió de qué se trataba.

— A veces me gustaría que se muriera —confesó.

— Me da miedo esa declaración de tu parte. Aunque, siendo sinceras, no lo soportarías

Sakura sonrió derrotada y al instante escucharon la campana para entrar a clases.

Ambas comenzaron a levantarse.

Sakura caminó junto a Tomoyo sintiendo un mirada penetrante seguirla.

* * *

 _Solo. Así es como me he sentido los últimos años. Pero es absurdo porque he logrado todos mis objetivos bajo cualquier sacrificio y aunque juré que en la cúspide de mi fama que no me dejaría vencer por circunstancias banales, me siento solo. Toda la gente que me rodea me hace sentir solo._

 _¿Por qué me siento solo si siempre estoy rodeado de gente que dice quererme? Hago y deshago, siempre he triunfado a pesar de los fantasmas que arrastra mi pasado. He demostrado que puedo superar las circunstancias a pesar de las derrotas, hasta estar por arriba de todos pero sigo sintiéndome abajo._

 _Mi vida me asfixia. Simplemente ya no le encuentro sentido a lo que hago. Esa llama que mantenía encendida la esencia del gusto de la sorpresa por las pequeñas cosas se ha apagado. No puedo respirar. Aunque estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo no me parece suficiente, me falta algo._

 _Ya no sé si es un alivio que crean que estoy bien, incluso si digo algo incorrecto parece ser lo correcto para los demás. Comienzo a ver mi mundo de color gris, acompañado de una serie de estatuas que sonríen para mi. Vaya a a donde vaya, mi alrededor tiene siempre el mismo color, el mismo matiz, la misma textura._

 _Me siento totalmente atrapado._

 **7:30 p.m. / Tokio, Japón**

Desvió la mirada en algún punto perdido del cielo mientras sentía el viento acariciarle el rostro.

— _¡Corte!_

El director se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¡Estuvo perfecto, Shaoran! Pronto estarás en cada televisión de Japón.

 _De nuevo_. Shaoran sonrió sin mayor emoción y camino hacia el interior del hotel. A su alrededor, los empleados lo felicitaban por su buen trabajo. Levantó la mano para todos, más que nada para evitar el contacto que para agradecerles y se metió en el camerino. _Amaba su trabajo pero su vida fuera de él comenzaba a asfixiarlo._

* * *

 **2:10 p.m. / Reims, Francia**

 **Le Campus des Savoirs**

Cerca de doce muchachos salían de las inmediaciones del colegio, platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Al llegar a la estación, cinco de ellos subieron al autobús y el resto continuó su camino. Al cruzar la avenida, se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Tiraron sus mochilas y se sentaron a seguir charlando.

Sakura reía divertida por la bromas de los muchachos. _Por un instante, había olvidado los problemas de su casa. Amaba ese pequeño pedazo de tierra, era como un espacio sagrado donde podía liberarse de sus problemas, amaba la poca luz que se filtraba de la copa del árbol y amaba la risa sincera de todos._

— ¡Hey, Sakura! —alguien apuntaba a sus espaldas.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar y giró para ver de qué se trataba.

Entonces dejó de sonreír. Advirtió el silencio abrupto y supo, sin siquiera ver, que todos la miraban. Sabrían lo que la afectaba. Sintió pánico y se armó de valor para mirarlos y sonreírles. Tomó su mochila y se alejó muy despacio.

Cuando cerró la puerta del automóvil, aún sentía la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella. Agachó la mirada y guardó silencio mientras se alejaban de aquel pedazo de cielo.

Escuchó los comentarios desagradables de su padre y se le ensombreció el rostro. _Quería volverse invisible. ¿Que tenia contra ella? Aunque sabía que no era a la única a quien le afectaba la situación sentía la saña de su padre clavarse continuamente ella._ No dijo nada aunque su padre insistió en que lo hiciera. _No ganaría nada discutiendo con él._

 _¿Cuánto se puede cambiar por la osadía de una persona? ¿Qué tanto peso puede ocultar una mentira?_ El auto se detuvo y bajó. Entró a la casa seguida de su padre, saludó a su madre y entró a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y se puso los auriculares a todo volumen para relajarse.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Yue Tsukishiro

**Hola a todos. Hoy traigo el segundo capítulo, sin embargo aquí no aparece Shaoran, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá. Les pido que tengan paciencia. Un saludo a todos y espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **II**

 _E_ _sto debe ser una mentira. Mi vida debe ser una tragicomedia. La verdad es que no entiendo qué es lo que lo divierte tanto. ¿Por qué se empeña en hacernos esto? No lo sé, creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme._

 _Todo es tan efímero, tan poco duradero. El divorcio de mis padres es algo difícil de ocultar. Creo que soy la culpable. Aunque me agrada la idea de que él se aleje de nuestras vidas, siento que mi vida ha sido una farsa hasta ahora. Ahora que debería resultarme más fácil actuar con naturalidad, me siento vulnerable. Si no logró ocultar lo suficientemente bien voy a quebrarme frente a los demás. No quiero que me vean llorar, me está doliendo aguantar. Qué ingenua fui al pensar que sería inmune a este sentimiento y me niego a cumplir el papel de víctima._

 _Necesito un respiro, solo necesito un respiro. Ya no más miradas angustiadas, no más preguntas sobre mí. ¿Qué no saben que si me hacen hablar todo el cúmulo de sensaciones contenidas estos últimos meses sólo harán que llore incontrolablemente? No quiero que me miren. Ignórenme, por favor. No quiero ser el espectáculo de nadie. No quiero que sepan que soy tan frágil. Ignórenme, por favor. Imaginen que soy invisible._

 _El tiempo ahora se detiene. Me come cuando siento que me observan. Es como cuando corres asustando tratando de alejarte de algo pero la distancia que disminuye al avanzar al paraíso incrementa con forme más lo anhelas._

Suspiró mirando el cielo azul. Estiró una pierna mientras recargaba su mano sobre la rodilla de la pierna que tenía flexionada. Relajó su cuerpo hasta sacar el último gramo de oxigeno, recargó su cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos. _Han pasado ya dos meses y no recuerdo con claridad qué es lo que hice en todo ese tiempo._

Había sido la primera en entregar el examen y salió por petición del maestro. Hacía un mes se quedaba después de clases en la biblioteca, excusa que le servía para llegar más tarde a su casa. Convenció a su madre para que la dejara ir de regreso a casa caminando.

Sintió que alguien la miraba. _Sabía quién era._ _Hace dos meses que era víctima continua de esa mirada pero solo se limitaba a ignorarlo._ Lo miró enfrentando a su acosador, estaba recargado sobre el barandal del segundo piso. No hubo ningún gesto de por medio. Aunque él hubiera sonreído, continuaría mirándolo sin emoción. _No quería relacionarse con alguien como él._

Sakura vio a una de sus amigas salir del salón. Se concentró en ella aunque él no dejaba de mirarla. Sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Naoko?

— No lo sé. Creo que saldré bien —contestó sentándose a su lado— ¿Y tú?

— Supongo que bien.

— ¡Ay, Sakura!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Me duele que lo digas de esa forma. Parece que has olvidado cómo sonreír. ¿Sabes? Extraño a la antigua Sakura.

Apretando los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa. _También la extrañaba._

— Lo siento. Es solo que estoy algo cansada.

Naoko la imitó y no insistió más. Recostó su cabeza sobre la pierna de ella mientras tarareaba una canción.

Poco tiempo después el resto de sus amigas salieron del salón.

— Estaba bastante obvio, Tomoyo. No vas a reprobar —inquirió Chiharu.

Tomoyo se mordía la punta de los dedos.

— Pero…

— ¡Tomoyo! —se quejó Chiharu— ¡Por favor, alguien dígale algo! —inquirió recostando su cabeza sobre el estómago de Naoko.

— ¡No me regañes! —le advirtió Tomoyo a Naoko.

Naoko rió al instante.

— ¡Yo no te iba a decir nada!

Tomoyo se sentó junto a Sakura quien parecía divertida por la discusión.

Luego de media hora de charlar, Sakura se removió incómoda.

— Naoko, por favor levántate. Quiero ir al baño.

— ¿Te acompaño? —preguntó Tomoyo.

— No, gracias —inquirió alejándose.

Sakura sacudió las manos en el aire después de lavarse las manos y salió del baño. Caminaba con miraba abajo midiendo la distancia en cada paso y cuando levantó la vista se detuvo abruptamente. Entró en pánico. Tenía la vista borrosa, como si le hubiera tuviera un lente pañoso en su pupila.

Cerró los ojos asustada. Prefería no ver nada. Buscó la pared a tientas y cuando la tocó, hiperventiló lo mejor que pudo.

Entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura reconoció esa voz. Volvió a cerrar los ojos tan pronto como advirtiera que su vista no había vuelto.

— No puedo ver nada.

— Será mejor que te sientes.

— ¡No, espera! —lo detuvo cuando intentó guiarla. Golpeó su sien un par de veces mientras parpadeaba.

El muchacho sonrió divertido.

Sakura advirtió que funcionaba, de pronto su mirada solo estaba desenfocaba puesto que veía doble. Dio un último golpe en su sien y su mirada se enfocó.

— Ya estoy mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda, Yue.

— ¿En serio? Porque puedo acompañarte con tus amigas y…

— No te molestes —hizo una ligera reverencia y se paralizó cuando vio a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

Sakura no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apoyar su pie. Al dar el primer paso para alejarse su tobillo se dobló.

Yue la sostuvo del brazo.

Sakura lo miró agradecida.

— No digas nada —pidió Yue asegurándose que estaba bien antes de soltarla.

Sakura vio a esa otra persona y bajó la mirada atendiendo gratos recuerdos del pasado que la ponían mal. _¿Por qué me diste la espalda? Ahora cuando más te necesito._

Yue notó la tensión entre ambos.

— ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al comedor?

Sakura asintió despacio sin poder articular palabra.

— ¿Puedes caminar por ti misma?

— S-Si —tartamudeó caminando a su lado.

Caminaron sin prisas hasta llegar al comedor.

— Siéntate. Vuelvo enseguida.

Sakura asintió y esperó en una mesa. _Si serás estúpida._ Se reprendió a si misma por lo acontecido. _Ya deberías haberlo olvidado. Él te desechó primero, Sakura. ¿Por qué te aferras en recordarlo?_ Bufó molesta. _¿Por qué de pronto la miraba con tanto interés? De algún modo comprendió cómo debían sentirse los animales del zoológico._ Sonrió resignada. _Debía admitir que de algún modo le gustó esa mirada de preocupación._

Yue volvió con una charola con comida y se sentó frente a ella.

— Buen provecho.

— No es para mí —negó acercándole la charola.

Sakura miró la comida como si la viera por primera vez.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no —agitó sus manos— es tuyo. Tú lo compraste.

— Si te da vergüenza comer frente a mí, me puedo retirar —inquirió levantándose.

— ¡No! —lo detuvo con el grito. Se reprendió mentalmente. _¿Por qué lo detuviste?_ — es que no tengo hambre.

— Has dormido bien?

Aturdida por el cambio de tema, tardó en responder.

— No, casi no.

— Seguramente no te ha dado sueño.

Sakura no comprendió la trampa.

— Si, de hecho es exactamente lo que me pasa.

— A mi suele pasarme últimamente lo mismo.

— ¿En serio? Debes de estar pasando por algo difícil —dijo sin pensarlo— Es decir, debes tener unos cuantos problemas.

— Algunos —afirmó— normalmente cuando uno se siente mal, no le suele dar mucha hambre.

— Si, lo sé.

— Entonces comete el desayuno.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

— ¡Oye!

— Tú sola te delataste.

— ¡No es justo! —comprendió que estaba haciendo un escándalo— en serio, no tengo hambre. Muchas gracias, Yue. Pero…

— ¿Piensas desperdiciarlo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!

— No estoy haciendo nada.

— Hablo en serio.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada! —declaró levantando las manos.

Después de pocos segundos, Sakura comenzó a reírse.

Había pasado un agradable momento con Yue. A fin de cuentas, terminó comiéndose el desayuno. Después tuvo que regresar a clases. El resto del día estuvo bastante animada. El encuentro con Yue había sido el cambio de su rutina. Cuando encontró a sus amigas les contó lo que había sucedido.

Al terminar las clases, marcharon a la salida.

— ¿Te vas a quedar hoy? —preguntó Tomoyo.

— Si.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a tu casa?

— Adelantaré unos cuantos trabajos —excusó.

Tomoyo asintió conforme por no recibir una respuesta monosilábica.

Sakura despidió al grupo cuando estuvieron todos reunidos. Se quedó de pie viéndolos alejarse. Miró a su alrededor. El colegio estaba casi vacío.

Suspiró como si eso la ayudara a subir al segundo piso. De pronto se vio reflexionando sobre su manía por caminar con la mirada abajo. Entró en silencio a la biblioteca y se instaló ocupando todo el ancho de la mesa. Anotó en una hoja de papel los temas a investigar y con ella se aventuró entre los pasillos en busca del libro indicado.

No era la única en la biblioteca. Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes trabajaba, algunos platicaban en voz baja.

Tomó unos cuantos libros sin problemas y se detuvo al localizar el último. _¿Por que soy tan pequeña?_ Suspiró molesta mientras se estiraba tratando de alcanzar el libro. De pronto, sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, tomando el libro para ella. Sakura se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

— Yue.

— Toma.

Sonrió agradecida y abrazó el libro junto a su pecho.

— Muchas gracias.

— No es nada —apuntó el libros que tenía— ¿Vas a llevártelos todos?

— ¿Los necesitas tu también?

— Si.

— Voy a quedarme aquí a hacer mis investigaciones —explicó.

— Entonces, ya que vas a estar usándolos, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? Tú sabes, para no…

— Claro, no hay problema —sonrió guiándolo por los pasillos hasta distinguir su mesa— Estoy allá.

— De acuerdo.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, Sakura despejó la mitad de la mesa. Sacó lo necesario para comenzar a escribir y abrió el libro. Minutos después, Yue se presentó.

— Lo siento, me entretuve un poco.

Trabajaron en silencio alrededor de una hora. Sakura se detuvo dando ligeros golpes con la goma del lápiz al ritmo de la música.

Yue sonrió divertido.

— ¿Qué escuchas?

— _Gazette_.

— Ese grupo es genial.

— ¿Los has escuchado? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Si —Yue comprendió su sorpresa— aunque soy japonés viví poco tiempo en Japón. Aún así se hablar el idioma y estoy bien enterado sobre su cultura. En especial sobre sus cantantes.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió emocionada— yo nacía aquí Francia pero mis padres son japoneses. A diferencia de ti yo no sé hablar el idioma pero merelaja mucho escuchar su música.

Charlaron durante un largo rato, sobre sus vidas y sus gustos personales. Resultaron coincidir en tantas cosas que el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

Yue vio su reloj de mano.

— Ya es tarde. Son las 6:30pm. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo?

Sakura asintió.

— ¿No crees que deberías de ir a tu casa? —preguntó guardando sus cuadernos.

— No, aún no.

— ¿Te quedarás? —preguntó sin creerlo.

— Si.

— Pero ya terminaste.

— Te acompaño afuera, yo me quedaré —insistió poniéndose la mochila.

Salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron al primer piso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte?

— Otro par de horas.

— ¿Siempre te quedas todo el día en el colegio? —preguntó extrañado.

— No desde siempre pero normalmente sí.

— ¿Podrías decirme qué tanto es normalmente?

Sakura sonrió divertida.

— Alrededor de dos meses.

— ¡¿Dos meses?!

Sakura rió divertida.

— Si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa —trató de persuadirla.

— Aún no quiero regresar a mi casa.

Yue meditó seriamente su respuesta, atando cabos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

— Tal vez te moleste pero ¿puedo aconsejarte algo?

— Dime.

— A pesar que yo no sé por qué no tienes deseas llegar a tu casa, te aconsejo que no te quedas tan tarde aquí.

Sakura rió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Agitó sus manos tratando de calmar su risa.

— Lo siento. De pronto, me dieron ganas de reírme. Perdón.

Yue levantó los hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa y mañana me quedo contigo hasta que tengas ganas de irte?

— No piensas desistir, ¿verdad?

— No.

— No es necesario que hagas todo esto, Yue. Además, no quisiera que desperdiciaras tu valioso tiempo conmigo.

— Yo me ofrecí. Y si algo sé bien, es que cuando yo me ofrezco a hacer algo nunca pierdo mi tiempo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

Un automóvil rojo se detuvo frente al colegio.

— ¿Te llevo?

Sakura lo pensó.

— ¿Haces esto por lastima?

Atendió a su risa burlesca.

— No confundas la amabilidad con la lástima. Si me dieras lastima, ni me hubiera ofrecido a pasar el día de mañana contigo.

Sonrió convencida.

— ¿Te llevo?

Asintió agradecida y caminó junto a él hasta el automóvil.

 **Continuará...**


	3. La pequeña Ceres

**Este capítulo contiene un poco de violencia. El momento entre el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran se acerca, ¡no se lo pierdan!**

* * *

 **III**

 _L_ _os buenos momentos regresaron. Mi generoso benefactor me ha hecho darme cuenta que estaba pensando en las cosas incorrectas. Me ha estado guiando poco a poco hasta aceptarme como soy. Él ha sido mi respiro, comienzo a olvidar la razón por la que tenía miedo de ser vista._

 _A pesar de que los problemas continúan en mi casa, muchas cosas han cambiado. Desde aquel día que se ofreció a ser mi compañía, la estado cuidando de mi. He conseguido a un amigo extraordinario que se ofrece a ser el pilar que me mantiene de pie, mi sostén. Gracias a él, he olvidado a esa otra persona._

 _Cada día desde entonces, ha estado a mi lado. Aunque le he contado todo sobre mí, no me siento vulnerable frente a él._

 _Han sido tres meses en los que he vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Soy una persona que puede disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Soy feliz porque puedo respirar de nuevo._

Jugueteaba con su grupo de amigos. Era hora del descanso y todos se mojaban con una manguera.

Yue observaba desde las bancas.

— Sea lo sea que hayas hecho, gracias por devolvérnosla —Tomoyo rió al ver a Sakura divertirse.

— Solo necesitaba desahogarse.

— Intentaba hablar con ella pero no quería que se sintiera forzada a contármelo.

— Hiciste bien.

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que así es.

Tomoyo miró hacia el segundo piso donde alguien observaba detenidamente a Sakura.

— ¿Te contó de él?

Yue observo a donde Tomoyo y luego volvió a ver a Sakura.

— Siento pena por él.

— Lo odio por hacerla sufrir —sonrió al verla tan alegre.

— Él no vale la pena.

— Si bien sé, ella te considera como su guardián. Aunque suene todo cursi.

Yue sonrió.

— Para nada, es un halago.

Tomoyo lo imitó.

— No la dejes sola, Yue.

— Te lo prometo.

— Gracias.

Sakura se acercó gritando adolorida de tanto reír.

— Me cansé.

— No hace falta que lo digas —rió Tomoyo.

— ¿Alguien quiere un abrazo? —preguntó maliciosamente.

Yue y Tomoyo se miraron instantáneamente y salieron corriendo.

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, fijó su mirada en donde estaban sentados y lo único que hizo fue acercarse a descansar.

— _¡¿Para eso nos levantaste?!_ —preguntó Tomoyo desde lejos.

Sakura rió bebiendo agua de la botella de Tomoyo.

— ¡Que les vaya bien! —gritó Sakura.

Todo el grupo se retiraba a sus casas. De pronto se cubrió la boca a causa de un gran bostezo y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al último piso.

Nadie subía al último piso después de clases. _Al menos no estudiantes_. Mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras al tercer piso, un chico se detuvo al verla. Sakura continuó su camino, ignorándolo. _No merecía su tiempo._ Mientras subía, sintió la mirada sobre su espalda y sonrió satisfecha por su victoria. _Era una etapa de su vida que había superado_.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta distinguir a lo lejos a Yue sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en la pared, admirando el paisaje.

Bostezó durante los últimos pasos y se talló los ojos.

Yue sonrió ante tal acto.

— ¿Cansada?

— Si —contestó botando su mochila mientras se sentaba frente a él.

— Me extraña que aún así no quieras regresar a tu casa para descansar.

— Estoy bien —inquirió recargándose sobre el barandal.

Yue la vio cerrar los ojos.

— Si que perdiste energía hoy, ¿no?

— Algo —inquirió concentrándose en dormir.

Yue rió muy divertido.

— Ven. Si duermes así terminarás toda adolorida.

Sakura parpadeó tratando de saber a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué?

— Que vengas —repitió mostrando el espacio que había hecho para que descansara.

Sakura se arrastró hasta él y cuando calculó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentarse, se dejó caer cuidadosamente entre las piernas de Yue. Se puso de perfil, recostó su cuerpo en su pecho y acomodó su cabeza perezosamente.

Yue sonrió. Exceptuando las proporciones de su cuerpo, es como si estuviera abrazando un bebe. La abrazó cuidadosamente y acarició su cabello. _De pronto recordó a la pequeña Celes._ Suspiró afligido y recargo su cabeza en la pared. _Ya no importaba el pasado._ Esos últimos meses, él también había cambiado. Pensó que este encuentro repentino fue era el resultado de un intercambio mutuo del destino. _Cada uno a su manera, ayudaba al otro a superar sus problemas._

— Son solo cosas del destino —murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Sakura parpadeó y comenzó a estirarse.

— Yue.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sonrió tranquila de escuchar su voz.

— Nada —cerró los ojos de nuevo— eres bastante cómodo.

Yue rió al escucharla.

— ¿Ahora también seré tu cama personal? —asintió— al menos yo no parezco gato al dormir.

— Así que parezco un gato —rió.

— No paras de moverte. ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

— No. En realidad fue un buen sueño. Ahora me siento mejor —sonrió jugando con su camisa— ¿Qué hora es?

— 5:30pm —contesto acomodando su reloj de muñeca— ¿ya te quieres ir?

— No. Voy a dormirme otro rato.

Sakura se acomodó tranquilamente y cerró los ojos.

Yue continuó observando la vista desde el tercer piso. Por las tardes, el colegio solía estar bastante solo. Continuó así un momento más hasta que advirtió que alguien los observaba al final del pasillo. De pronto advirtió la tensión cuando reparó en la mirada del sujeto y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo miró fijamente tratando de decir sin palabras que se largara.

Así estuvieron durante largos segundos hasta que Yue se fastidió.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó a secas.

Sakura abrió los ojos y levantó despacio su cabeza.

— ¿Yue? —dijo confundida y entonces advirtió con quién hablaba.

Sakura advirtió la mirada desconcertada del muchacho pero lo miró sin mayor preocupación, como si estuviera perdido. Como él no decía nada, volvió a recargarse sobre el pecho de Yue.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Yue nuevamente.

El muchacho reaccionó hasta entonces y se acercó.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura.

— ¿Qué no estás viendo que intenta dormir? —dijo Yue molesto.

— Tú no te metas.

Sakura se sentó y le sonrió a Yue.

— No tienes que ir si no quieres —advirtió Yue.

Sakura le abrazó escondiendo su cabeza detrás de la suya, de modo que el chico no la viera.

— _Estaré bien, solo quédate cerca_ —susurró antes de comenzar a levantarse— tengo sed.

Yue se puso de pie entendiendo la indirecta.

— ¿Con agua está bien?

— Por favor —asintió acomodando su falda.

Yue se detuvo frente al sujeto, aniquilándolo con la mirada.

Cuando Sakura ya no pudo ver la espalda de Yue miró fijamente al sujeto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yukito?

— Has cambiado mucho.

— Dime algo que no sepa. O algo que no hayas mencionado antes.

Yukito sonrió sorprendido por la respuesta y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del salón más cercano. Sakura lo siguió incluso más despacio.

— ¿Y ese es tu nuevo perro? —inquirió sentándose en la silla del maestro.

— Yue no es ningún perro —lo corrigió ofendida y se detuvo a dos metros de distancia.

— Con que Yue, ¿ah? —dijo interesado— No importa, ¿no es así, Sakura? De todos modos ya te revolcaste con él.

Sakura se sorprendió. _¿Qué?_

— ¿Has venido a preguntarme si son ciertas tus mentiras? —se cruzó de brazos.

— No son mentiras —negó con suficiencia— lo escuché claramente.

Sakura se quedo aturdida.

— ¿No es así "gata"?

Sakura rebobinó toda la información una y otra vez. _"¿Ahora también seré tu cama personal?" "Al menos yo no parezco gato al dormir" "Así que parezco un gato"._ Lo miró inmediatamente.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que estabas espiándonos?

— ¡Así que es cierto! —sonrió contento.

— Eres un idiota.

Sakura dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Yukito la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra el pizarrón. Cuando intentó acercarse, ella le propinó una y lo empujo con fuerza.

— ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada! Pero para que puedas entenderlo. ¿Quién te crees que eres? —inquirió molesta— que bajo has caído.

— ¿Y quieres que crea el cuento de "solo amigos"?

— Si así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa? ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto interés en mí? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste él que quiso alejarse primero. Fuimos buenos amigos Yukito pero desde que decidiste comenzar a ignorarme Yue tomó tu lugar —grito furiosamente— espero que te quede claro, ¡el único trato que puede haber entre los dos, es el de dos completos desconocidos! Imagina que soy invisible y ya deja de acosarme con tu mirada.

Apretó los labios segura que había millones de cosas que quería reclamarle pero creyó que con eso había sido suficiente. Se dio media vuelta por segunda vez pero volvió a sentir el jalón en su brazo, esta vez más fuerte.

Yukito volvió a empujarla contra el pizarrón resistiendo a los golpes de ella.

— ¿Eso hay que probarlo no lo crees, Sakura? —preguntó pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras subía sus manos debajo de su falda.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó asustada tratando de golpearlo pero el peso del su cuerpo le estovaba— ¡Suéltame! ¡NO!

Las manos de Yukito se movían desesperadas sobre sus piernas y su trasero.

— ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó desesperadamente— ¡No!

Yukito se las ingenió para desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa y desesperado por el forcejeo, abrió violentamente la blusa. Los botones se dispersaron en el piso.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento y sin saber cómo, movió sus brazos y golpeó con su codo en la nariz de Yukito. Trató de correr pero nuevamente la sujetó de los brazos casi al punto de romperlos.

— ¡Yue! —gritó desesperadamente.

— ¡Maldita sea, quédate quieta! —gritó levantando la mano para golpearla.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se encogió tratando de protegerse.

— ¡Suéltala!

Yue apareció en el momento justo para detenerlo y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Aprovechó el desconcierto de Yukito y lo pateó una y otra vez.

— ¡Ve por tus cosas, Sakura! —ordenó sin darle oportunidad a Yukito de levantase.

Sakura se cubrió el pecho llorando asustada y salió al pasillo. Agarró las dos mochilas y volvió a la puerta.

— ¡Yue!

Yue dio una última patada y salió corriendo junto a ella, dejando a Yukito retorciéndose en el suelo. Mientras corrían la ayudó con una mochila.

— Yue —dijo notando su mejilla roja y su labio partido.

— ¡Corre, Sakura! —la instó alarmado mientras continuaba tomandola de la mano.

Bajaron las escaleras a saltos y en el segundo piso Sakura vio dos amigos de Yukito tirados en el suelo, intentando levantarse del ataque. _Comprendió por qué había tardado tanto en ir a ayudarla y con más razón corrió junto a Yue. Yukito lo había planeado todo._

Cuando salieron del edificio, continuaron hasta la salida. Sakura estaba comenzando a bajar la velocidad, segura que se encontraban a salvo ahí.

— ¡No te detengas, corre!

Corrieron sobre la banqueta hasta detenerse frente a un automóvil negro. Yue la soltó de la mano, sacó las llaves con torpeza y abrió auto.

— _¡Sakura!_ —Yukito gritó a lo lejos.

Sakura lo miró asustada y sorprendida de que continuara siguiéndolos. _Parecía muy molesto_. Entró en pánico cuando lo vio comenzar a correr en su dirección. Se subió al automóvil en cuanto Yue quitó el seguro.

— ¡Arranca, Yue! —suplicó.

Yue intentaba meter la llave para arrancar pero no encontraba la entrada.

— _¡Sakura!_

— ¡Yue! —gritó asustada viéndolo cada vez más cerca y le puso seguro a la puerta.

Yue por fin pudo meter la llave y arrancó el automóvil, tuvo que maniobrar para salir del estacionamiento pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Yukito los alcanzara y comenzara a azotar su mano en la ventana de Sakura.

— _¡Sakura, baja ahora!_ —gritó colérico.

Yue terminó de maniobrar y aceleró al punto de dejar las llantas pintadas en el asfalto.

Por medio del espejo retrovisor, Sakura vio a Yukito seguirlos unos metros hasta que se rindió.

— Llévame a tu casa —suplicó histérica.

— ¡¿Que?! —no lo podía creer— ¡no todo el tiempo vas a poder escapar de tu casa, Sakura!

— ¡Yue! —se cubrió el rostro, temblaba del llanto— No quiero llegar así.

Sakura se asustó cuando Yue golpeó el volante y entonces tomó dirección hacia su casa.

— ¡No vas a volver a hablar con ese sujeto! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Y si hablas con él tendrás que estar acompañada! —rió molesto— ¡Estoy loco! ¡Te quiero a kilómetros lejos de él!

Sakura solo se limitaba a llorar.

Yue se talló el rostro, acelerando.

Quince minutos después estaban frente a la casa de Yue. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Yue bajó del automóvil azotando la puerta mientras se acercaba al costado donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura bajó despacio.

Sin decir una palabra, Yue abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar a la casa. Después de cerrar la puerta, aventó las llaves sobre la mesa más cercana.

— Ya vuelvo, ponte cómoda.

Sakura se quedo pie en el recibidor. Sacó su celular con torpeza y vocalizo un par de veces antes de llamar.

— ¿Papá? —intentó sonar tranquila— solo llamaba para ver si podía quedarme a dormir a la casa de una amiga —tomó aire— de Tomoyo. ¿Puedo? Si, hasta mañana.

Detrás de ella estaba Yue sosteniendo dos vasos de agua.

Sakura escondió el teléfono.

— ¿Puedo…?

— Mis padres llegarán mañana por la tarde —inquirió entregándole el vaso de agua.

Sakura bebió despacio aliviada de que la dejara quedarse esa noche. Quiso disculparse y preguntarle si estaba enfadado pero él no se lo permitió.

— Será mejor que te des un baño. Sígueme.

Yue la guió al segundo piso.

Sakura vio admiró la decoración, tenían muchas cosas.

Entraron al baño de una de las habitaciones.

— Aquí te puedes bañar —la vio tratando de mantener cerrada su blusa— te prestare ropa.

Sakura aguardó a que regresara y esperó obedientemente dentro del baño. Yue volvió rápidamente con un cambio de ropa en sus manos.

— Toma. La llave izquierda es la de agua caliente y la derecha es la fría.

Sakura lo vio salir por segunda vez, esta vez Yue cerró la puerta al salir.

Se desvistió, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave de agua caliente. El agua corrió su cuerpo desnudo que tembló siendo escalofríos. Se abrazó a si misma masajeando sus brazos adoloridos.

Se visitó con el pantalón de raso negro y una playera roja y se puso frente al espejo mientras secaba su cabello. Cuando vio su reflejo recordó la pelea con Yukito y tembló como si volviera a tocarle las piernas. _¿Qué había sido del caballeroso y afectivo Yukito? ¿El que nunca habría tratado a una mujer como lo había hecho hoy?_ Cerró los ojos y lloró silenciosamente. _Ahora le quedaba claro que no era el mismo._

Se secó inútilmente las lágrimas, tomó su uniforme y abrió la puerta del baño. Yue estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con ropa casual y cómoda, cruzado de brazos y sumamente serio. Sin embargo, lo la veía a ella.

Sakura caminó apenada por la situación. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por el incidente, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de los consejos de Yue y de su obvia desconfianza hacia Yukito. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua al creer que Yukito seguía siendo el mismo. Dejó su ropa sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla atenta a la reacción de Yue quien la miraba expectante.

— Lo siento —se le quebró la voz y le tembló la barbilla procurando aguantar las ganas de llorar— no esperaba esa reacción en él —jadeó adolorida— por mi culpa te golpearon. Lo siento.

Yue no dijo nada aunque el llanto de Sakura se descontroló.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Yue la miró sin decir nada. Después de largos segundos exhaló cansado.

— No estoy molesto contigo, Sakura.

Sakura asintió despacio y miró a otro lado sintiendo las lagrimas desbordarse por sí solas. _Ya no iba a evitarlas._

— Sakura.

Yue la llamo. _No soportaba verla llorar._

Sakura se puso de pie después de escuchar su nombre y caminó hasta donde él. Se sentó a su lado sintiendo los cariñosos brazos de su amigo.

— Gracias.

Yue la abrazo con fuerza. _No sabía qué decir._ Cerró los ojos sintiendo en su corazón una herida abierta.

 **[Flash back]**

Un insistente llanto lo había despertado y se sentó en la cama. _Por un momento creyó que ese llanto era parte de su sueño pero lo escuchaba claramente. Estaba cerca._ Inspeccionó la habitación hasta que su mirada topó con un pequeño bulto con melena rubia. La niña gimoteaba abrazando sus piernas junto a su oso de peluche.

— ¿Ceres?

La pequeña lo miró.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

— Me hice pipi —lloró desconsoladamente mientras cubría sus pies con la camiseta negra que llevaba por pijama y levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia su hermano— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Yue exhaló ligeramente divertido.

— No estoy enfadado contigo, Ceres.

Ceres gateó sobre la cama hasta poder abrazar a su hermano.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Yue la abrazo con fuerza, intentando serenarla.

— Claro que sí. Si prometes que no te harás pipi en mi cama.

— Tengo m-miedo.

— Tranquila.

 **[Fin del flash back]**

Yue la abrazó con fuerza, intentado serenarla.

— Tranquila.

Continuará...


	4. El secuestro

**IV**

— ¿ **E** ntonces no vendrás?

Sakura hablaba por teléfono con Yue.

— _No. Tengo una cita con el médico y mi madre quiere que la acompañe a hacer algunas compras_.

— Ya veo. Entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

— _¿Iras a tu casa saliendo de clases?_

— No. Voy a quedarme aquí.

— _Entonces espérame dentro de la biblioteca, estaré ahí puntual, ¿de acuerdo?_

— No tienes que venir solamente a eso, Yue. Si tienes cosas qué hacer hazlas, no te detengas por mí —pidió amablemente.

— _Dije que estaré ahí a la hora de la salida. No sigas alegando._

Sakura sonrió ante el reclamo.

— _Si puedo desocuparme antes iré, ¿de acuerdo?_

— Te estaré esperando —sonrió alegremente.

— _Está bien. Nos vemos_.

— Si. Adiós.

Sakura colgó la llamada. Guardo su celular en su mochila y dio vuelta para regresar con sus amigos. Se sentó junto a Tomoyo y Naoko.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntaron ambas.

— Vendrá a la hora de la salida —contestó buscando una canción en su reproductor.

— Me quedaré para… —Naoko y Tomoyo se detuvieron al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió debido a la coincidencia.

— Nos quedaremos contigo —inquirió Tomoyo.

— Hasta que llegue, Yue. Por seguridad —dijo Naoko.

— Gracias, chicas.

Dos semanas después del incidente con Yukito, se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Yue quien cuidó de ella toda la noche. _En realidad, ambos se habían quedado dormidos._ Sakura sonrió al recordarlo mientras veía a Rika y Chiharu juguetear. Yue la había llevado a su casa al siguiente día ya bien entrada la tarde y los siguientes días de clase acordaron contar lo sucedido al resto del grupo para que tomaran precauciones con Yukito. _Sin duda todos lo tomaron tanto o quizá más seriamente que Yue._ Yukito había intentado hablar con ella de nuevo pero lo evitaba aun cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos. _¿Y qué era lo que esperaba? Después de aquel incidente no pretendía quedarse ni una milésima de segundo a su lado._

Por asuntos familiares, Yue no había podido asistir a clases ese día. Debía admitirlo. _Estaba nerviosa por temor a encontrarse a Yukito._ Ahora, Yue era un pilar importante en su vida. Le aconsejó que volviera a su casa y que intentará relajar el ambiente tenso en su casa con respecto a su padre. Además, le sugirió que apoyara más a su madre, que platicara más a menudo con su hermano como solía hacerlo antes. Le pidió que no desperdiciara el tiempo sin ellos. _A su manera, pero las cosas se habían relajado un poco en su casa._

Bajó la mirada concentrándose en la imagen de su madre. La adoraba más que a su vida. Inhaló aire tranquilamente y miró al cielo. _¿De cuántos colores le había parecido verlo antes? ¿Por qué un color tan cálido a veces podía percibirse tan espantoso?_

Las carcajadas del grupo cubrieron la plaza y los observó detenidamente. _Sin ellos no habría podido sobrevivir a esa etapa tan oscura de su vida._

* * *

 **9:30 a.m. / Tokio, Japón**

Tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja mientras degustaba de su exquisito desayuno. _Lo único que podía alegrarle el día._

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia.

— Joven Shaoran, ha llegado el joven Hiragizawa. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirle.

— Hazlo pasar, Shinju —ordenó amablemente.

Shinju hizo otra reverencia antes de salir del comedor.

Shaoran continuó disfrutando de su desayuno. Después de haber llevado otro bocadillo a su boca apareció Shinju con el visitante.

— Buenos días, Shaoran —sonrió ampliamente— buen provecho.

— Hola, Eriol. ¿Gustas desayunar?

— ¡Oh! No, gracias —negó con un ligero ademán— dudo tardar tanto.

Shaoran sonrió forzadamente. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Cortó otro trozo de carne.

— Con permiso —Shinju hizo una última reverencia y se retiró.

Shaoran olvidó la mirada amable y miró a Eriol.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que traigo para ti! —inquirió Eriol emocionado mientras comenzaba a ojear una carpeta negra.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Conseguí una nueva canción…

— ¿Y dices que me conoces? —lo interrumpió negándose a escuchar— sabes que las canciones que canto yo las escribo.

— Sí pero esta canción es genial y…

— Olvídalo, siempre he cantando mis canciones. Esa es mi regla —se levantó de la mesa malhumorado— ¿Solo has venido a arruinarme el día?

Eriol trató de mantener la calma.

— ¿Podrías escucharme al menos? Tu día no puede empeorar si te lo explico.

— Habla —inquirió aburrido mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Eriol fue a sentarse frente a él.

— Puedes lanzar un nuevo disco, Shaoran. Ya han pasado alrededor de dos años que no te has lanzado un álbum. Podemos iniciar con esta canción —sacó una hoja de la carpeta y se la entregó— estamos a buen tiempo de empezar con el proyecto. Si empezamos ahora podríamos estar terminando entrando la primavera, dado que en esas fechas están cerca varias celebraciones podríamos aprovecharlo—pausó esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Estás consciente que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo concluir un nuevo álbum?

Eriol suspiró. _Era demasiado bueno para creerlo, Shaoran siempre solía ser demasiado negativo cuando no se trataban de sus propias ideas._

— Píenselo, Shaoran —insistió pensando rápidamente en algo para engatusarlo— siempre te quejas de tu vida TAN monótona a pesar que haces lo que más te gusta hacer. Este nuevo álbum podría ayudarte a cambiar esa rutina —pausó— aunque si yo fuera tú iría a millones de lugares exóticos.

Shaoran lo pensó fingiendo que leía la hoja.

— Es todo lo que te voy a decir porque sé que si te sigo hablando no me prestarás atención.

— Vaya, ahora comienzas a comportarte como si me conocieras.

Eriol lo ignoró.

— Léela y llámame cuando tengas ideas para tu nuevo sencillo.

— Hablas como si ya hubiera dicho que si —inquirió molesto.

— Serías idiota si no la tomas —sonrió satisfecho por el insulto.

— Mira quién me lo dice.

Eriol levantó la mano en un ademán de despedida.

Ahora que Shaoran se encontraba solo, miró la hoja que tenía en sus manos. _No era una mala idea para salir de la rutina._

* * *

 **3:10 PM. / Reims, Francia**

 **Le Campus des Savoirs**

Platicaba con Naoko y Tomoyo dentro de la biblioteca desde hacía hora y media. Miró su reloj por treceava vez.

— Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme —dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura miró a Naoko que también se veía inquieta por la hora.

— Es mejor que se vayan. Seguramente Yue ya debe estar por llegar.

Naoko y Tomoyo la miraron sin creérselo.

— Yue me llamaría en caso de no venir. Y si se trata de Yukito, estoy segura que ya se habrá marchado, no lo hemos visto y apuesto que si hubiera querido hablar conmigo ya habría venido aunque estuvieran ustedes presentes.

Ambas se miraron convencidas.

— No me agrada la idea de dejarte sola —explicó Tomoyo.

— No se preocupen —interrumpiendo a Naoko.

— ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? —preguntó Naoko colgándose la mochila en la espalda.

— Esperaré a Yue —excusó— en serio, él va a venir.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos convenciéndose. Naoko y Tomoyo se retiraron de mala gana.

Sakura esperó tranquilamente dentro de la biblioteca. Paseó por los pasillos de la biblioteca en dos ocasiones hasta que escogió un libro. Sopló el lomo de la tapa y leyó el título _Ciudades desaparecidas, misterio de las civilizaciones olvidadas._ Sonrió asombrada y comenzó a leer. Justo cuando comenzaba a darle vuelta a la primera hoja su teléfono timbró.

— ¿Sí?

— _¡Sakura!_

— ¿Yue? —se extrañó al escuchar su tono de voz— ¿qué pasa?

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un gran suspiro.

— _No podré ir. Mis padres se ocuparon en algo bastante enredoso_ —dijo molesto— _discúlpame. No contemplé esto, perdón._

— No te preocupes, Yue. Gracias de todos modos, lo intentaste. En serio, no te preocupes.

— _¿En dónde estás?_

— En la biblioteca, donde me dijiste que me quedara —sonrió viendo de nuevo el libro— no vas a creer lo que encontré. Es un libro que habla sobre las distintas ciudades desaparecidas y…

— _¿Estás sola?_

— Eso depende.

— _Sakura._

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Literalmente, Tomoyo y Naoko acaban de irse. Como no llegabas les dije que se fueran porque ya era tarde pero aquí hay mucha gente, ¿sabes?

— _¡¿Y me dices que no me preocupe?!_

— Si hablas de Yukito no ha venido a buscarme. Ni aun cuando estaba con las chicas, ya debió de haberse ido…

— _¡Podría estarte esperando afuera!_

— Yue no me grites. Además lo dudo…

— _¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Sakura? No sé cómo le voy a hacer pero iré por ti._

— No te presiones, estaré bien —insistió.

— _¡Eso me dijiste la ultima vez y mira lo que pasó!_

— ¡¿Podrías calmarte?! —gritó molesta y entonces notó que seguía dentro de la biblioteca.

La encargada se acercó a reprenderla pero Sakura no la dejo hablar, se disculpó rápidamente y salió de la biblioteca.

— _No te muevas de donde estas. Voy a ir por ti_.

— ¿Para qué presionarte? Luego tendrías que regresarte hasta quien sabe donde para ir por tus padres. Te prohíbo que hagas eso, ¿entendiste?

— _Tomaré un taxi a mi casa para tomar el otro auto. No te muevas de ahí._

Sakura apretó los labios, estaba molesta e incómoda por la insistencia.

— No es necesario porque ya voy a irme a mi casa.

— _No te creo._

— Pediré prestado el libro e iré a mi casa. Ahora quédate allá y tranquilízate. Saldré cuando un grupo lo haga, ¿si?

— _Estaré ahí en… una hora aproximadamente._

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

— No vas a encontrarme. Ya estaré en mi casa. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte y nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

— _¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra colgar. ¡¿Sakura?!_

— ¡Adiós!

— _¡Sakura!_

Sakura se despidió fingiendo alegría mientras colgaba. Suspiró frustrada y entró de nuevo a la biblioteca.

* * *

 _7:25 PM_

Caminaba sobre la cuadra oscura. Se sentía nerviosa, siempre le había temido a las historias de fantasmas y cuando era de noche no podía evitar pensar en ello. Sin embargo no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la calle iluminada. Vio un auto negro venir hacia su dirección y no le dio mayor importancia. Continuó caminando. Vio discretamente el auto pasar a su lado y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando miró a los sujetos que iban dentro de la camioneta, en especial cuando se le quedaron viendo. Sakura apretó el paso.

De pronto escuchó unas llantas rechinar sobre el pavimento. Sintió el corazón acelerado. Cuando escuchó unas puertas abrirse, Sakura se atrevió a mirar atrás justo en el momento en que uno de los sujetos caminaba hacia ella con una pistola en la mano.

Abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a correr por inercia. De pronto, sintió que la corta distancia que quedaba por recorrer se había multiplicado. La mochila le estorbaba demasiado así que la dejó caer para correr con mayor impulso.

Escuchó un tiro tras ella y se cubrió la cabeza por inercia. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no vio que una parte del asfalto estaba ligeramente elevada, la punta de su pie choco contra el escalón y cayó violentamente al suelo. Escuchó otro tiro tras ella. Le costó mucho trabajo levantarse. Cuando dio los primeros pasos uno de los sujetos la tomó del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el coche.

— ¡No! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó golpeándola.

Sakura gritó viéndolo con intenciones de golpearla con la pistola. Intentó cubrirse pero lo único que supo antes de perder el sentido fue un fuerte dolor en la nuca.

— ¡Ya era hora de que la callaras! —inquirió el conductor.

— ¡No te quejes, idiota! —inquirió metiéndola en el asiento trasero.

El conductor comenzó a reírse.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Ya tenemos el pedido.

— Hoy tendremos un buen bono, ya quiero ver la cara del jefe —rió sintiéndose afortunado— por esta joyita va a aumentar nuestra pago.

 **Continuará...**


	5. El encuentro

**Agradezco especialmente a _Guest_ que continúa mandando reviews capitulo tras capitulo. Es un alivio que esta historia este gustándonte. **

**Esta vez por fin sus destinos han decidido cruzarse.**

* * *

 **V**

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, tengo miedo que entren por mí sin saber a dónde y con quién me llevarán. Estoy dentro de una jaula, es lo único que he podido ver además de las cuatro paredes del vagón. Las sogas en mis muñecas me están lastimando. Fue una pésima idea forcejear cuando desperté, me arde la piel._

 _¿Eres tan estúpida, Sakura?_ Pateó la jaula molesta consigo misma. _Debiste escuchar a Yue y esperar a que fuera por ti. ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! Mira en qué lio te has metido, tonta. ¿Quién va a venir a ayudarte si todos ignoran en dónde estás?_ Lloró desconsoladamente resignándose a la realidad. _Era imposible escapar de una situación así, habían tomado precauciones extras. ¿Sino por qué la habrían puesto atada de manos dentro de una jaula?_

Se encogió hasta quedar en posición fetal. _Ni siquiera estaba segura si habían pasado horas o días._ Vio las picaduras en sus brazos. _La habían mantenido dormida dios sabía cuánto tiempo._

— Quiero ir a casa.

* * *

 **2:00 PM. / Tokio, Japón**

Estaba recostado en una de las sillas afuera de su balcón. Tenía una semana sin saber de Eriol, aún estaba indeciso. Había leído la canción cientos de veces pero aun no estaba del todo convencido.

 _Esos 7 días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos y 604800 segundos se había dedicado solamente a pensar en la decisión que tomaría. Un sí o un no significaban dos grandes pasos en su vida. Se sentía insatisfecho con su vida, una llama dentro de sí se había extinguido, aceptar la propuesta arreglaría de alguna forma la situación. Pero el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a agobiarlo, esa era la razón por la que no quería aceptar. ¿Era tan complicado que se acercaran a él y no lo hicieran sentir un ser perfecto? Cada vez que pensaba en la idea de ser perfecto a ojos de todos…_ Sintió un escalofrío.

Talló su cara impacientemente, frustrado. _No era necesario pensarlo demasiado._ Bufó. _Precisamente por eso aceptaba visitas de Eriol, quizá era de los pocos que lo trataban como a una persona normal. Continuaba siendo el mismo de antes, le interesaba trabajar con nuevos proyectos y siempre solía incluirlo en todo. Por esa razón le agradaba la idea que fuera su representante._

Río sin poder creerlo y releyó la canción de nuevo. _Había una razón por la que era tan desagradable con Eriol. La mayor parte del tiempo era para divertirse a su costa. Eso le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, cuando no gozaba de fama._ Escuchó el timbre de su teléfono y miró la pantalla. _Eriol_.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— _Hola, Shaoran. Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar_.

— Hola —inquirió aburrido escuchando el suspiró resignado de Eriol.

— _Tienes trabajo televisivo en tres semanas. El programa ¡Oye! X3 quiere hacer una cita contigo y el ex integrante Shiro de The Black Moon._

— ¿A qué te refieres con cita?

— _Una cena bastante exótica para mi gusto. Irán a un hotel donde les presentarán los cinco tipos de platillos, incluido el postre, que más les gusta a ustedes. Se trata de hacer una propaganda para los restaurantes más visitados por las celebridades, ¿ahora entiendes?_

— ¿Por qué nunca me preguntas primero?

— _Porque soy tu representante y sabes perfectamente que sé bien lo que hago. Ahora me quiero quejar porque no me has llamado en toda esta semana para saber sobre tu decisión de esa canción que creo que justamente está entre tus manos. Apuesto que no has dejado de pensar en la decisión, ¿ah?_ —inquirió sin respirar— _no me conformaré más que con un si gigante y un agradecido Shaoran dispuesto a disculparse por lo mal que ha tratado a su adorado, guapo y querido representante_.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes cancelar esa "cita"?

Escuchó otro suspiro resignado.

— _No, no puedes. Y si pudiera no la cancelaría por nada del mundo, prefiero hacerte sufrir hasta que me des esas disculpas e infinitos agradecimientos_.

— Ni hablar —dijo resignado— nos vemos dentro de cinco días, te espero.

Shaoran colgó la llamada y rió recostándose de nuevo. _Le encantaba hacerlo enojar._

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre la base metálica, miraba en dirección a las puertas del vagón. Había dejado de llorar.

— _Another day has gone. I'm still all alone. How could this be_ —sintió un nudo en la garganta— _You're not here with me._

Se tensó cuando sintió el vagón detenerse. El miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. _No tardarían en entrar por ella._ Escuchó el golpe de las puertas al cerrarse. _Había pensando en tantas posibilidades de escapar pero el recuerdo de aquel sujeto sosteniendo el arma y apuntarle._ Tragó saliva _. Sabía perfectamente que iba a ser mucho peor que un golpe._

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron, Sakura vio a dos sujetos asiáticos poniéndose de acuerdo para bajar la caja. _La ignoraban como si de verdad fuera invisible._ Se sentó y como pudo se acercó hasta sostenerse de los tubos. _Temía que su ferviente deseo por volverse invisible de hace unos meses se hubiera hecho realidad._ Miró al exterior del camión y vio un callejón oscuro, alumbrado solo por una tenue luz proveniente de la puerta desvencijada de lo que parecía la parte trasera de un almacén.

Con forme sacaban la jaula atendió al tapiz de propaganda que cubría las paredes del callejón. _Estaba en los suburbios de alguna ciudad._ Se esforzó por mirar el contenido de la propaganda publicitaria y comenzó a desesperarse.

— No puede ser —jadeó entrando en pánico— ¡¿Japón?! —gritó sacudiendo los tubos de aquella jaula con toda la fuerza que disponía.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_ De pronto ató cabos de un modo sorprendente. _La habían llevado a Japón sedándola con quién sabe cuál sustancia para poder mantenerla callada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si las posibilidades de escapar eran remotas, ellas se extinguían en un lugar donde ignoraba el idioma por completo._ Comenzó a llamar a los sujetos pero ellos la ignoraban.

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Saquéenme de aquí! —suplicó sacudiendo los tubos.

Lo último que vio del exterior fue el vagón blanco aparcado en el callejón. Adentró, los sujetos discutían por el escándalo que hacía. Sakura inspeccionó el lugar como pudo. Estaba bastante limpio pero muy desordenado.

Los sujetos dejaron la jaula en el centro de la habitación y hasta entonces Sakura atendió al fuerte sonido de la música y miró las cajas de licor en las mesas. _Era un bar_. Se tensó cuando vio a un tercer hombre aparecer. _Era un hombre importante_. Iba vestido con un traje muy elegante. El hombre se detuvo frente a unas mesas para preparar una inyección de un color verduzco.

Sakura comprendió que iban a inyectarla. Sintió la garganta seca cuando lo escuchó dar una orden, supo si entender el idioma que había ordenado que abrieran la jaula. Sakura se escondió inútilmente en el fondo de la jaula pero los dos asiáticos la sacaron a la fuerza, soportando el forcejeo.

De pronto la inmovilizaron y el hombre de traje le inyectó el brazo. Después de dar la orden, la metieron a empujones en la jaula. Sakura trató de continuar peleando pero sintió el cuerpo pesado demasiado rápido. Luchó contra el cansancio hasta que sus parpados se cerraron por completo.

Había pasado tres semanas. Cuando menos lo pensó ya la habían cambiado a una jaula más "cómoda". Desde luego no se trataba de comodidad para ella, ahora ya no tenían que abrir toda la puerta sino que abrían una compuerta para meter la comida.

Desde entonces una mujer joven le llevaba sobras de arroz y algo de pescado. Le había entregado un bote de plástico cortado a la mitad donde le ponían el agua. Al principio se rehusaba a comer pero llegó el momento en que arrebató el plato y devoró la comida. También le habían llevado una bacinica oxidada para que pudiera hacer del baño.

Había contado los días por cada noche que abría el bar. Se exaltaba con cualquier ruido, sobre todo cuando veía a una persona nueva. Lloraba con frecuencia y aprendió a guardar silencio. _Nadie la escuchaba._ Su único pensamiento durante esas tres semanas había sido escapar.

Escucho una voz masculina acercándose y pronto vio al hombre de traje aparecer. _Tuvo un mal presentimiento, era la segunda vez que veía a ese sujeto. Pero su mal presentimiento se intensifico cuando vio a dos mujeres escoltarlo._ Los tres presentes la miraron por un rato mientras el sujeto les daba instrucciones. Aguardó a que abriera la jaula y cuando vio la oportunidad trató de correr pero las mujeres la sostuvieron sin problemas. _Estaba muy débil._ La ayudaron a salir. _No pudo forcejar demasiado._

El hombre de traje sacó de un cajón una aguja y comenzó a preparar la inyección. Sakura abrió los ojos aterrada y comenzó a forcejar de nuevo. El sujeto la inyectó sin problemas. Sakura trataba de impulsarse para atrás con sus piernas pero pronto se vio envuelta en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Acomodó el collar en su lugar mientras se veía por última vez en el espejo. Iba completamente de blanco y sus accesorios eran oscuros

— _¡Apresúrate, Shaoran! ¡Se está haciendo tarde!_

No tenía ganas de ir. Caminó y salió de su habitación. Vio a Eriol en el recibidor y salieron juntos de la casa hasta llegar al automóvil.

— Nunca tienes retrasos, Shaoran. Y justamente hoy se te ocurre hacer un numerito como este. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que la gente daría por estar en tu lugar?! —gritó— ¡Aun cuando te sientas infeliz tienes que hacerte responsable de tu carrera! No me importa si te sientes hostigado o ahogado. Si no te gusta tu vida cámbiala, no creas que todo lo que tienes es para nada. Puedes cambiarla pero tú no quieres hacerlo —dijo enfadado

Shaoran se limitó a ver a través de la ventana.

Luego de quince minutos el automóvil llegó a su destino y bajaron recibidos por los camarógrafos. Shaoran observó el hotel, un elegante letrero enmarcaba su nombre "Hotel Chiyoda". Fue arrastrado por Eriol al interior.

Adentro encontraron a Shiro, el ex integrante de la banda The Black Moon, un hombre alto, delgado y rubio. Lo saludó amistosamente y charlaron un rato hasta que su mirada topó con una escena bastante extraña. Un guardaespaldas bastante robusto acompañaba a un hombre de traje mientras cargaba en brazos a una jovencita dormida. La chica iba ataviada en un provocador vestido rojo. No pudo ver nada más porque fue arrastrado al interior de otra habitación.

* * *

Parpadeó incómoda sintiendo algo moverse sobre ella. Tenía la mirada borrosa y aguardó un poco hasta enfocar ese bulto negro. Sintió como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza cuando comprendió lo que sucedía.

Un hombre ebrio le manoseaba el cuerpo mientras la cubría de saliva intentando quitarle la ropa. Trató de incorporarse pero el sujeto regordete la detuvo. Forcejearon hasta que logró tumbarlo de la cama.

Sakura se levantó de la cama pero cuando intentó caminar cayó directo al suelo. _Tenía muy débiles las piernas_. Se obligó a olvidarlo y miró toda la habitación. _Excesivamente elegante_. Vio al sujeto comenzar a levantarse luchando contra su embriaguez.

Agarró una botella de champagne de la mesa más cercana y mientras calculaba la fuerza que debía usar para noquearlo algo en el espejo llamó su atención. Sakura se miró vestida con un atrevido vestido rojo y comenzó a notar la falta de movilidad y la incomodidad.

Escuchó la risa del sujeto ebrio y de su palabrería extraña. El tipo se le echó encima tomándola de los brazos, Sakura dejó caer la botella para poder empujarlo con más fuerza y se sintió aliviada que no le resultara tan difícil quitárselo de encima ya que estaba demasiado borracho.

El sujeto cayó a la cama boca arriba riéndose y Sakura aprovechó para estrellarle la botella en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Su pecho subía y bajaba alterado y se asustó cuando vio que la cabeza del hombre comenzaba a sangrar. Retrocedió sin creerlo. _No podía tener tan mala suerte como para matarlo._ Chocó contra la mesa y el florero se hizo añicos en el piso.

Se exaltó tragándose el grito y al instante escuchó que alguien forzaba la puerta para entrar. _Venían por ella de nuevo. Volverían a drogarla_. Miró a todos lados buscando un lugar en donde esconderse.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y dos guardaespaldas entraron inspeccionando la habitación. Vieron el desorden y se acercaron al hombre en la cama.

— Solo esta desmayado —dijo sacando un radio de su cinturón.

— ¿Dónde está la chica? —preguntó el otro tipo.

— Búscala —ordenó haciendo un ademán— señor no encontramos a la chica, el cliente esta desmayado.

— ¡Ahí va! —gritó el sujeto que la buscaba mientras la veía salir corriendo de la habitación.

— _¡Matéenla!_ —escucharon la orden desde el radio— _¡Podría delatarnos, matéenla maldita sea o ustedes están muertos!_

Sakura bajó escalones por donde los encontraba. Mantuvo la cabeza lo más fría posibles en especial cuando se desesperaba por la longitud de los pasillos. _Creía estar en un laberinto_. Gritó al escuchar un tiro tras ella pero continuó corriendo. Se metió entre infinidad de recovecos hasta perderlos por un momento y se detuvo conteniendo el aire.

Miró a ambos lados pensando a dónde correr. Cruzó otro pasillo y subió a un elevador. Por suerte los elevadores japoneses no eran difíciles de entender, dio orden de bajar al primer piso pero las puertas no se cerraban. Entonces vio a los sujetos asomarse al extremo del pasillo y apuntarle con las armas. Se cubrió alejándose de las puertas del elevador y gritó cuando escuchó otro tiro, la bala rebotó en las paredes metálicas y le rozó el brazo. En ese momento las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse.

Se sintió aliviada de perderlos de vista. La breve pausa dentro del elevador no sirvió de mucho, de pronto comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. _Estaba aterrada._ Trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo y observó su brazo herido que sangraba alarmantemente a pesar del rose.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, salió cautelosa. Cuando se cercioró que no estaban cerca, caminó apresurada por los pasillos alfombrados hasta que encontró las escaleras que daban al recibidor del hotel. Bajó los escalones consciente de la curiosidad de la gente al verla herida del brazo. Todos parecían bastante agitados, bajó lo más rápido que pudo manteniendo la mirada entre su brazo y los escalones. Al bajar el último escalón se detuvo bruscamente.

El hombre se traje entraba acompañado de cuatro matones, al verla sonrió complacido y le apuntó con el arma. Sakura miró a sus costados y corrió tras un pilar de mármol justo a tiempo cuando escuchó el bala rebotar en la pilar. Se detuvo lo suficiente para identificar la próxima salida y corrió lo mejor que pudo por las zapatillas. Entró por la puerta derecha que escoltaba la escalinata y vio el pasillo extenderse por ambos lados. Corrió hacia la derecha pasando y dejó pasar una puerta segura que era el peor escondite puesto que la encontrarían demasiado rápido.

Sakura casi resbaló al detenerse cuando vio uno de los guardias de la habitación obstruyendo la salida. Retrocedió unos pasos antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y en ese momento un hombre salió de la puerta que había ignorado.

Sakura miró sorprendida al otro guardia al otro extremo del pasillo. Ambos apuntaban para matarla. Corrió hasta el hombre que se detuvo sorprendido por lo que sucedía y lo empujó al interior de la puerta al mismo tiempo que se escucharon los disparos.

* * *

Al principio, la grabación fue viento en popa, bastante relajante. Los sentaron de sillas rojas mientras esperaban en la barra los platillos. El primero fue para Shiro y el segundo para él, sin duda había sido exquisito.

— ¿Saben cuánto cuesta este platillo? —preguntó el conductor.

Shiro pareció interesado dando un bocado a su comida.

 **¡PUM!**

Toda la grabación se detuvo cuando escucharon un tiro. Cuando advirtieron que no se repetía y que no escucharon ningún alboroto continuaron. Entonces escucharon un segundo tiro.

Shaoran comenzó a impacientarse cuando la grabación continuó. Escuchó las quejas del director a los empleados y ordenó a uno que fuera a investigar qué sucedía. Minutos incómodos después escucharon otra ráfaga de fuego pero esta vez mucho más cerca. _La recepción._

Eriol le hizo señas a Shaoran advirtiéndole que verificaría lo que pasaba y salió por la puerta trasera.

Shaoran se quedó inquieto al verlo salir y cuando se levantó de la silla para ir tras él, lo vio entrar precipitadamente seguido de una chica y otra ráfaga de fuego.

La grabación se detuvo y todos los vieron agitados, en especial a la chica vestida de rojo.

Sakura rápidamente cerró la puerta y tiró tras ella todo lo que estaba a su paso, entre sillas y mesas. Al terminar se giró observando a todos.

— ¡Esta chica me salvo la vida! —gritó Eriol intentando tratando de ayudarla.

Sakura se alejó exaltada y agarró un tubo de utilería amenazando con golpearlo si la seguía.

Nadie perdía detalle de lo que sucedía. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que intentaba abrir la puerta a la fuerza y tembló cuando escuchó otro tiro. Comenzó a correr en dirección a la otra salida y se detuvo bruscamente cuando las puertas se abrieron de un portazo. El hombre de traje estaba frente a ella y se abalanzó hacía ella tomándola del cuello, la acorralo contra un pilar intentando asfixiarla más rápido.

Shaoran caminó hasta él y lo golpeó. El hombre cayó al suelo mientras ella tocía tratando de recuperar oxigeno, entonces lo observó agradecidamente sin rechazar su ayuda.

Del otro extremo de la habitación, Eriol observo al equipo de grabación que ya estaba detrás de la barra cubriéndose. Se levantó guiando a Shiro y algunos otros hombres para que le ayudaran a detener a los sujetos que estaban por entrar de la puerta trasera. Tomaron algunas cosas de utilería y de la cocina. Cuando los tipos derrumbaron la puerta trasera fueron recibidos a golpes por los utensilios para cámara, cuando estuvieron tirados en el suelo inconscientes, Eriol les quito las armas.

— ¡Matéenlos a todos! —ordenó encabritado el hombre de traje apuntando en especial a Shaoran y a Sakura.

Shaoran vio a la guardia del hombre de traje prepararse a obedecerlo, cubrió a la chica mientras la detrás del pilar. Una ráfaga de balas llovió sobre la columna y Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de su salvador.

La guardia comenzó a dispersarse cubriendo todo el recinto. Eriol, Shiro y el resto corrieron a refugiarse detrás de la barra para cubrirse de la segunda ráfaga de fuego.

Eriol gateó hasta el extremo de la barra.

— ¡Shaoran! —gritó lanzando la pistola por el piso mientras salía de su escondite disparándole a la guardia para distraerlos.

Shaoran detuvo la pistola con el pie y cambió de lugar con la chica. Se agachó por el arma mientras le daba instrucciones a ella.

Sakura no comprendía lo que decía.

— ¡Ya cayeron dos! —gritó Shiro a Eriol.

Habían podido deshacerse de dos de los cuatro guardias. Los otros dos se habían cubierto entre los pilares al igual que el hombre de traje.

Mientras Eriol y los demás los entretenían, Shaoran se escabulló hasta estar en el mismo pilar que no de los guardias. Entonces escucharon las sirenas afuera y el sonido de las patrullas de policía.

Shaoran levantó el arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza del sujeto.

— ¡Baja el arma!

— ¡No! ¡Tú baja el arma!

Shaoran se tensó cuando sintió el metal frio de la pistola rozar su cabeza. Comenzó a bajar lentamente su arma y se detuvo cuando escuchó romperse algo detrás seguido de un grito y un sonoro llanto.

Sakura había estrellado un florero sobre la cabeza del hombre de traje que ahora yacía desmayado. Miró a su salvador asustada y se sobresaltó cuando un guardia arrastró al muchacho hasta el centro de la habitación desarmándolo y apuntándole con la pistola. Se había escondió detrás del pilar y sintió su cuerpo temblar del miedo. _La policía no llegaría a tiempo para evitar la muerte de su salvador._

Sakura se arrastró cautelosamente por el otro lado del pilar. A lo lejos, cerca del guardia que apuntaba a muchacho tirando en el suelo, vio el arma. Levantó sobre su cabeza una silla de madera y tomó aire antes de salir. Corrió lo más rápido pudo para tomar desprevenido al guardia, cuando estuvo cerca de la pistola la pateó en dirección a muchacho.

El guardia detuvo el ataque de Sakura, le arrebató la silla y a ella la tomó cabello. La jaloneó violentamente y la aventó hacia las mesas.

Por más que lo intentó, Sakura no pudo detener la caída y cayó sobre las mesas golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Perdió el conocimiento al instante.

Shaoran no perdió tiempo, agarró el arma cuando el guardia se giraba para dispararle. Levantó el arma y escuchó un disparo sin jalar del gatillo. El guardia cayó muerto a sus pies.

Él último guardia salió de su escondite apuntando a Shaoran desde lejos.

 **¡PUM!**

El último disparo ensordeció a todos.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Sakura

**VI**

 _¿_ ** _D_** _ónde estoy?_ Parpadeó abriendo sus ojos. Se estiró sobre la cama y… Se sentó bruscamente y llevó la mano a la cabeza quejándose del dolor. Miró la habitación y después reparó en el hombre de bata blanca que sonreía con una aguja en la mano. Se levantó de la cama inmediatamente.

— **¡Aléjese de mí!** —advirtió amenazándolo con la lámpara del buró.

El cable enchufado de la lámpara arrastró todo lo que había en el buró al suelo. Sakura se sobresalto por el ruido.

— Tranquilícese señorita —pidió el doctor acercándose lentamente— estoy aquí para ayudarla.

— **¡No dé un paso más!"** —gritó buscando otra cosa con qué amenazarlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un joven que Sakura reconoció.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eriol extrañado.

Shaoran entró a la habitación junto a Shinju.

— Ella no habla japonés —inquirió el doctor— está asustada. Por lo visto piensa que la quiero atacar.

Sakura se hincó frente a la cama murmurando por lo bajo mientras lloraba asustada. Comenzó a arrastrar las mantas hasta taparse el rostro.

— ¿Ha pensado en guardar la aguja? —preguntó Shaoran sin perderla de vista.

— ¡Pero tengo que ponerle la inyección!

Sakura los miraba sin comprender.

— **Aléjate** —gritó cuando vio al doctor hacer un ademán hacia ella con la aguja— **¡Aléjate!**

— Tranquilízate —Shaoran trató de calmarla.

Sakura se tensó al verlo acercarse y agarró secretamente la lámpara. Cuando lo vio más cerca lo atacó aventándole la lámpara y corrió a la esquina donde se sentó meciéndose a sí misma.

Shaoran se quejó y al instante Eriol soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Está loca! —gritó Shaoran malhumorado.

— No sabes cuánto comienzo a adorar a esta chica —sonrió Eriol tratando de calmarse— Shinju.

— ¿Si, señor?

— Tráigale algo de comer, por favor —pidió saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Y la inyección qué? —preguntó el doctor.

— _Recétele otro tipo de medicamento. Dudo que quiera que la inyecten por ahora_ —contestó Eriol riéndose a lo lejos.

El doctor agarró su maletín negro y salió de la habitación a regañadientes. Shinju aguardó hasta verlo salir y se giró a ver a la chica cuando cerraron la puerta.

Sakura pareció más tranquila pero desconfió de la mujer.

Shinju se acercó despacio y le hizo señas para explicarle que solo recogerían el desastre que había hecho. Cuando lo creyó conveniente comenzó a recoger la lámpara y rió al recordar el incidente.

— Nadie ha tratado antes como usted trato al joven Shaoran.

Shinju seguía diciendo cosas que Sakura no entendía.

Sakura atendió a lo que hacía la mujer hasta que atendió la sensación refrescante en su brazo. Entró en pánico cuando vio que la venda que cubría su brazo comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Comenzó a jadear asustada llamando la atención de Shinju.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Shinju se acercó rápidamente pero reparó en que aún le tenía miedo. Con el manoteo que hacía la chica pudo ver la venda llena de sangre.

— ¡Por dios! —salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó cautelosamente al ver la puerta abierta,. Cuando iba a mitad de la habitación, la mujer apareció de nuevo.

Shinju traía una caja de primeros auxilios pero sólo vio a Sakura salir disparada de nuevo al rincón. Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama, justo en frente de ella y entonces abrió la caja de primeros auxilios y sacó unas vendas, un poco de algodón y un frasco pequeño.

Sakura comprendió lo que la mujer pretendía pero no estaba segura de acercarse.

— Ven —dijo dando dos palmadas al colchón mientras mostraba las vendas.

Sakura se acercó despacio.

Shinju volvió a palpar el colchón de la cama.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, Sakura comenzó a alejar cuidadosamente los pedazos de vidrio del suelo para poder acercarse.

— No. No. Deja eso, tenemos que… —Shinju se sobresaltó cuando la vio brincar.

Sakura apretó su dedo índice viendo como sangraba. Por inercia lo metió a su boca. _Le ardía un poco._

Shinju bajó de la cama y con una de las mantas junto todos los trozos de vidrio y alejó el bulto. Entonces volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— Acércate.

Sakura se acercó a gatas aun sin subirse a la cama y extendió su brazo herido sobre el colchón.

— No. Si haces eso te cortarás si… —Shinju se detuvo y comprendió que lo le entendería aunque insistiera— de acuerdo.

* * *

— ¡Maldición!

Shaoran continuaba adolorido.

— ¡Todavía que la recibo en mi casa, me golpea!

— No seas idiota, Shaoran —Eriol lo miraba desde el sillón individual— esta asustada y no habla nuestro idioma. No tengo idea de por qué actúa así pero debió de haber pasado por algo realmente malo y no quiero empezar a sacar conclusiones después de lo de hace dos días…

— Solo la defiendes porque hizo lo que tú no.

— ¡Y eso no te lo niego! —sonrió sin sentirse ofendido— no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy por eso. Además me salvó la vida.

— Salvarte la vida no es tan difícil.

Eriol le miró dolido.

— Tú hubieras dejado que me dejaran como queso gruyere.

— ¿Gruyere?

— Si. Con un montón de agujeros —contestó de mala gana.

Shaoran rió.

— ¡Vamos, Eriol! No soy tan maldito.

— Sí, claro —dijo sin creerlo.

Guardaron silencio por un rato.

— Qué extraño.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Shaoran sin comprender.

— Le pedí a Shinju que le llevara de comer pero no ha salido desde que se fue él doctor.

Shaoran lo miró aburrido.

— Sí, bueno, que no te extrañe que ya haya matado a Shinju.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué?

— Esa chica debería de golpearte de nuevo —inquirió incorporándose.

En ese momento escucharon palabras extrañas y Shinju apareció con la chica tras ella. La chica caminaba cautelosamente mirando todo a su alrededor.

— Hablando del rey de Roma —inquirió Shaoran.

— ¡Qué bien! —Eriol levantó los brazos emocionado.

Ella se sobresaltó escondiéndose tras Shinju quien se había detenido por aquel grito. Se aferró a los hombros de la mujer mientras miraba desconfiadamente a los sujetos.

— Vaya, lo siento —dijo Eriol.

— Parece un animal recién salido de su jaula —ironizó Shaoran.

Eriol lo reprendió con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Sígame, señorita —pidió Shinju retomando el camino a la cocina.

Sakura miró asombrada la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en el frutero y tomó una manzana.

— Cómala —la invitó Shinju con una sonrisa.

Sakura saboreó la primer mordida y luego comenzó a devorarla sin detenerse.

Eriol estaba recargado en la barra frente a la mesa mirándola.

— El doctor dijo que padecía de desnutrición —inquirió conmovido.

Sakura comía como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Shinju le acercó un plato de fideos fritos. Sakura abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida y agarró torpemente el tenedor también comenzó a devorarlo. Las manos le temblaban cuando se detenía a masticar.

— Tenía hambre —dijo sorprendida mientras le acercaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Sakura bebió hasta la mitad para después comenzar a comer.

— Tiene rasgos asiáticos pero no sabe hablar inglés ni japonés —reflexionó Eriol acercándose cuidadosamente a ella que comenzó a defender sus alimentos— Eriol —dijo señalándose a sí mismo— tu eres…

— ¿Qué clase de idioma es ese? —burló Shaoran.

— Uno que jamás entenderías —dijo Eriol a la defensiva.

Sakura tragó el bocado en su boca comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que quería el sujeto. Bebió un poco de agua sin perderlo de vista.

— Me llamo Eriol —recargó apuntándose a sí mismo— tú te llamas…

Sakura miró la mano de Eriol y cubrió con sus brazos la comida.

— No te entiende, idiota —inquirió Shaoran recargado sobre la barra.

Sakura reparó en él y luego miró a Eriol. Luego miró a la mujer.

— Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? —repitió Eriol emocionado— Sakura.

Ella asintió.

— Sakura —repitió Eriol y luego apuntó a la mujer— Shinju —se apuntó a si mismo— Eriol.

Sakura miró a la mujer.

— Shinju —dijo sonriéndole amablemente. _Ella le había dado de comer._

Luego miró al sujeto.

— Eriol —pronunció claramente.

Eriol sonrió absurdamente alagado.

Sakura se volteó a ver a Shaoran.

— Idiota —casi deletreó Eriol mientras apuntaba a Shaoran.

— ¡Hey!

Eriol rió ignorándolo.

— Idiota —repitió Sakura apuntándolo.

— No, no, no, no, no —Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

Sakura entendió la negación.

— Lee Shaoran —inquirió apuntándose.

— Sakura —inquirió apuntándose.

— ¿Tengo que hablarle de una manera tan primitiva? —se quejó Shaoran.

Eriol lo miró bastante molesto por el comentario.

Sakura volvió a tomar el vaso de jugo y bebió hasta acabárselo.

— Tienes que acostumbrarte porque se quedara contigo hasta el juicio de Fushimogi —inquirió Eriol.

Mientras discutían, Sakura se levantó con el vaso vació en la mano y se acercó a Shinju pidiéndole más jugo.

— **¡Debes estar jugando, no pienso quedarme con ella!**

 **¡CRASH!**

El vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo. Sakura gritó asustada y se alejó hasta topar con el refrigerador. Cerró los ojos y casi volvió a ver el almacén del bar y a los sujetos asiáticos molestarla golpeando la jaula. Se sentó en el suelo cubriendo sus oídos. _Recordaba claramente el ruido de los tubos al chocar con la jaula y sus rostros divertidos al atormentarla._ Golpeó su cabeza un par de veces tratando de sacárselo de la cabeza.

— ¡Mira lo que haces! —Eriol se acercó tratando de ayudarla.

Shinju también la auxiliaba tratando de que dejara de golpearse.

Shaoran miraba sorprendido la reacción de la chica.

Cuando pudieron tranquilizarla la llevaron a la habitación a descansar.

Eriol pidió a Shinju que estuviera con ella mientras hablaba seriamente con Shaoran.

— ¡¿Te pareció que estuviera jugando?!

— ¡Yo no tengo por qué hacerme cargo de ella!

— ¡No te pregunté si querías hacerlo!

Shaoran apretó los labios encabritado. _No supo qué responderle._

— Si no quieres verla, evítala. ¡No hay problema! Pero se quedará aquí contigo porque aun no sabemos qué demonios fue lo que le pasó —dijo gravemente — Te advierto que no quiero que grites frente a ella.

— ¡No es mi culpa que se pusiera como loca!

— Tendrá razones para estarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Ambos se quedaron callados por largo rato.

— Sé de alguien que habla francés. Mañana lo traeré para que pueda hablar con Sakura.

— ¿Si tanto te interesa por qué no te la llevas? —bufó cruzado de brazos.

— Porque la policía y el abogado dijeron claramente que no podíamos sacarla de aquí. ¡Usa tu cerebro si es que lo tienes, Shaoran! Además, quedamos que nos haríamos cargo. ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo! ¡¿Qué ya se te olvidó?!

Shaoran no pudo decir nada más.

— Mañana vengo por la mañana. Si no quieres hacerte cargo de ella dile a Shinju que se quede esta noche —Eriol sacó sus llaves. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir— es mejor que pienses en la decisión de esa canción, me estoy hartando de esperar.

La puerta se cerró.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Shaoran no sabía cómo desquitar su enfado.

Salió al balcón y se recostó en la silla mientras tallaba su cara. Estaba muy molesto pero sabía que no debía estar enfadado. _Eriol tenía razón al reprenderlo, se había comportado como un cretino con ella._ Exhaló despacio. _Cuando la vio alterada en la cocina una vieja herida se abrió._ Cerró sus ojos frustrado y contempló el cielo oscuro. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no recordaba esa etapa oscura en su vida? ¿Cuándo hacía que no recordaba el sentimiento del rechazo social? ¿Dónde había quedado su aprensión al silencio? Esa chica representaba todo sus miedos, miedos que ya no recordaba._

 **Continuará...**


	7. El poliglota

**Agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Uno nunca deja de corregir sus textos. De repente lo vuelvo a leer y encuentro más errores Saludos a todos y que disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

 **VII**

 ** _E_** _staba intranquila._ Se sentó en la cama. _No sabía por qué._ Observo a Shinju dormida a su lado. _Al parecer se había quedado para cuidarla._ Estaba indecisa si levantarse. _Tenía ganas de ir al baño pero ignoraba en dónde estaba y no quería despertar a Shinju._

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se asomó por el pasillo. Caminó a hurtadillas y abrió cada puerta buscando el baño. Cuando estaba por abrir la tercera puerta, la perilla giró por si sola y se abrió asustándola. El chico que decía llamarse Shaoran la miraba seriamente. _Esa mirada._ Sakura lo miró detenidamente.

Shaoran la había visto retroceder sorprendida. _No tenía ni idea de cómo comunicarse con ella._

Sakura se percató de su incomodidad y entonces recordó lo que buscaba. _No sabía hablar japonés y no sabía muy bien inglés. ¿Cómo se decía baño?_ Bajó la mirada tratando de recordarlo.

— Bathroom —dijo despacio.

Shaoran comprendió inmediatamente. _Se esforzaba por comunicarse._ Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la sexta puerta.

Sakura se quedó en su sitió y avanzó solo cuando se percató que en realidad era el baño.

— Arigatou —dijo agradecida y entonces cerró la puerta.

Shaoran se quedó un tanto aturdido. _¿Acaso si sabía inglés y japonés? O simplemente sabía esas palabras._ Levantó los hombros sin saberlo y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua que bebió mientras cerraba la puerta y se giró justo en el momento en que la chica salía del baño. La vio forcejear con las muñequeras de oro que tenía en los brazos y cuando se rindió fastidiada, descubrió que él la estaba mirando.

Sakura se acercó cautelosamente y en ya en la entrada de la cocina hizo señas a Shaoran.

— ¿Quieres agua? —preguntó mostrándole la botella.

Sakura asintió.

Shaoran abrió el refrigerador y sacó otra botella pero se detuvo cuando se acercó para alcanzársela. _Ella retrocedió desconfiadamente._ Suspiró rendido y estiró el brazo invitándola a que ella lo agarrara.

Sakura se acercó lentamente y con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el bote y se alejó hasta la puerta principal. Se sentó en los escalones mientras bebía.

Shaoran no perdió detalle. _¿Por qué situaciones debió pasar para comportarse así?_ Cuando terminó de beberse el agua tiró el bote en la basura y salió de la cocina. Entonces observó su reloj de mano. _¿Dónde estaba Shinju?_ Observó a la chica. _Ella debía saberlo._

— ¿Dónde está, Shinju?

De toda la frase, Sakura solo logró entender el nombre de la mujer.

— Shinju —repitió apuntando hacia la habitación— sleep.

Shaoran comprendió.

— Gracias —dijo caminando hacia la sala.

Sakura se lo miró detenidamente por segunda ocasión. _Esa actitud_ … Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un repentino toque en la puerta y salió disparada lejos de ella.

Shaoran se levantó y pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta.

Sakura se escondió detrás de una planta que obviamente no la cubría nada.

— Buenos días, Shaoran —Eriol entró de buen humor.

Shaoran lo dejó pasar y seguido de Eriol entró un caballero rubio.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Keroberos —dijo estrechando la mano de Shaoran.

— Shaoran —dijo secamente. _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

Sakura salió lentamente de su escondite.

— Hola, Sakura —saludó Eriol mostrándole una bolsa— te he traído ropa. Dudo que quieras seguir usando la que traes puesta —inquirió tratando de picar el orgullo de Shaoran.

Keroberos sonrió a Sakura y le explicó lo que Eriol acababa de decir.

Sakura se sorprendió al comprender que el nuevo sujeto hablaba su idioma y se acercó otro poco.

— **No te haremos daño. Eriol te trajo ropa nueva. Tómala**.

— **Estas personas han sido muy amables pero prefiero no confiar del todo. La última vez que me dieron ropa intentaron…** —se interrumpió recordando los malos momentos de días atrás.

Keroberos se sorprendió al comprender esa declaración.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Eriol.

— No está segura de aceptar la ropa.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Shaoran. _¿Quién rechazaría ropa nueva?_

— Larga historia —atinó a decir— **¿Cómo te llamas?**

— **Primero tú.**

— **Mi nombre es Keroberos, mis amigos me llaman Kero** —sonrió— **Eriol me trajo aquí porque dijo que necesitaban a alguien que pudiera comunicarlos contigo. ¿Ahora puedo saber tu nombre?**

Sakura fue a sentarse de nuevo en los escalones.

— **Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto** —contestó jugando con su bote de agua.

— **Qué bonito nombre** —alagó amistosamente— **es un nombre japonés pero no pareces haber conocido Japón en tu vida.**

— **Mis padres migraron de Japón hace mucho tiempo. Aunque sólo nací aquí, me criaron en Francia.**

— **Comprendo. Tu acento en el francés es muy bueno** —miró a Eriol— dame la bolsa.

Eriol asintió entregándosela.

— **¿Puedo sentarme?** —preguntó Keroberos apuntando el espacio a su lado.

Sakura sonrió levemente asintiendo.

Keroberos se sentó a una distancia prudente.

— **¿Sabes quiénes son ellos, Sakura?** —preguntó apuntando a Eriol y a Shaoran.

— **Eriol y Shaoran**.

Keroberos asintió.

— **Lee Shaoran es un famoso cantautor. También suele participar en comerciales y ha hecho algunas películas. Mientras tanto, Eriol Hiragizawa es su representante**.

— **¿Es un cantautor?** —preguntó sorprendido— **¿Y Eriol es su representante?**

Keroberos asintió.

— **No lo parece** —sinceró— **ayer discutieron. Sinceramente me asuste cuando gritaron pensé que de pronto ellos me…** —se interrumpió de nuevo— **solo me asuste**.

— **¿Discutieron?** —preguntó sin creerlo.

— **Si.**

— **¿Y quién ganó?**

— **Shaoran**.

— **Lo supuse**.

— ¿Qué demonios están hablando de mí?

Keroberos hizo un ademán sin darle mayor importancia.

— **Pero luego Eriol dijo algo que dejó callado a Shaoran** —dijo sorprendiendo a Keroberos.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **¿Tú podrías responderme unas cuantas preguntas?**

Keroberos lo pensó.

— **Te prometo que las responderé pero antes debes de ponerte esta ropa**.

Sakura no pareció convencida.

— **Eriol me hizo pasar por una tienda de ropa bastante temprano, lo hubieras visto completamente desorientado** —rió al recordarlo— **se esforzó bastante. Además me contó que está muy agradecido contigo por salvarle la vida.**

Sakura miró a Eriol sorprendida.

— **¿En serio?**

— **Si.**

Sakura se levanto seguida de Keroberos.

— **¿Prometes responder a lo que te pregunte?**

— **A todo** —dijo entregándole la bolsa.

Sakura tomó la bolsa y miró a Eriol y a Shaoran diciendo algo que no pudieron entender.

— Pregunta si puede usar el baño —tradujo Keroberos.

Eriol y Shaoran asintieron.

Sakura siguió hablando y se retiró.

— Dijo que muchas gracias por la ropa, que estará encantada de ponérsela.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaron? —preguntó Shaoran desconfiadamente.

— No estaba segura de ponerse la ropa. Solo la convencí —explicó— ¿qué hora es?

— Son las 10:30am —contestó Eriol —en media hora llegará el abogado a grabar la coartada.

Shaoran lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? Apenas ayer despertó, aún necesita recuperarse.

— Por eso van a grabar su coartada y la llevarán a la corte. Cuando termine el tiempo estimado para su recuperación, ella irá al juicio. ¿Qué tienes? Ayer la aborrecías, ¿y hoy la defiendes?

— No la aborrecía.

— Claro que si.

— ¡Hey! No discutan por favor —suplicó Keroberos— solo hay que esperar, ¿quieren?

* * *

Se miró en el espejo. _Keroberos había resuelto la primera gran duda que tenía: ya no sentía tanto miedo como al principio, incluso aún no creía estar en casa de un cantautor._ Sonrió al recordar lo que Keroberos le había contado de Eriol. _Le había traído un bonito atuendo: un vestido blanco cubierto con un listón negro en la cintura y cuyos extremos se amarraban al cuello. La falda estaba esponjada._ Revisó la bolsa de nuevo después de ponerse el vestido y se sorprendió al encontrar un par de zapatos cubiertos de lentejuela negra. _¿Cómo habría adivinado su talla?_ Volvió a mirarse al espejo. _Incluso la talla del vestido._

Observo las muñequeras de oro. _Sentía ardor bajo ellas._ Intentó quitárselas pero se rindió al cabo de un rato. Se miró por tercera vez en el espejo atendiendo su cabello húmedo. _No sabía dónde tomar un peine._ Asintió recordando a Shinju. Fue rumbo a la habitación donde encontró a Shinju tendiendo la cama.

Shinju la miró sorprendida y aplaudió como muestra de lo bien que se veía.

Sakura sonrió agradecida señalando su cabello y pidiéndole ayuda.

— Veamos —la guió al tocador que estaba enfrente de la cama y la sentó en la silla.

* * *

El abogado ya había llegado. Eriol lo había hecho pasar presentándolo mientras esperaban a Sakura.

— Entonces eso es lo que le tengo que explicar —exclamó Keroberos.

— Así es —afirmó el abogado.

— _Se ve hermosa, señorita_ —escucharon a Shinju a lo lejos.

Todos aguardaron para verlas. Cuando vieron salir a Shinju levantaron un poco sus cabezas para mirar a Sakura ataviada con su nuevo vestido.

Sakura se detuvo al ver al nuevo integrante. _No pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había usado un vestido nuevo y lo mal que lo había pasado con ese sujeto ebrio._ Su sonrisa desapareció y miró molesta a Keroberos.

— **Era demasiado bueno para creerlo** —dijo dando un paso atrás cuando Keroberos se levantó— **¡Me mentiste!**

Keroberos trató de acercarse.

— **Sakura, él es tu abogado**.

— **¡¿Y yo para qué necesito un abogado?!** —inquirió rechazándolo.

— **Para meter a la cárcel al hombre que te intentó matar**.

Sakura se quedó quieta analizando la situación y bajó la mirada.

— **¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?**

Keroberos no supo responder. Fue al sillón y tomó el periódico. Luego se lo extendió a ella para que lo viera.

Sakura vio la fotografía del hombre de traje de traje en primera plana y los ojos se llenaron de terror.

— **Él es…**

— **Creo saber quién es. Para eso está aquí el abogado. Aún estás en proceso de recuperación pero vino aquí a grabar tu cuartada** —explicó— **si no quieres hablar ahora lo entenderemos pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que necesitan de tu ayuda para poder meter a este sujeto a la cárcel.**

Sakura guardó silencio sin poder despegar la mirada del periódico. _Sabía que esperaban una respuesta._ Con cierta indecisión, levantó la mirada.

— **Hablaré.**

Keroberos asintió admirado por su valentía. La guió a la sala donde la presentó al abogado Yll Nakamura. Luego de tomar asiento, Keroberos comenzó a traducir las indicaciones del abogado.

Yll sacó una grabadora del bolsillo de su saco y lo puso en la mesa, muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde eres? —preguntó Yll.

Sakura jugó con sus manos tratando de guardar compostura. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa e incómoda frente a ellos.

— **Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Nací en Japón pero me crié toda mi vida en Reims, Francia** —tradujo Keroberos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— **17 años.**

— ¿En dónde estabas antes de llegar a Japón?

Sakura aguardó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. _Mira a dónde fuiste a parar por tu necedad, Sakura. Sin tan solo hubieras escuchado a Yue, a Tomoyo o a Naoko._

— **En mi escuela.**

Yll miró a Keroberos consciente de la renuencia de Sakura por hablar.

— ¿Podrías explicarnos cómo fue que llegaste aquí o qué es lo que recuerdas?

Sakura tomó aire recordando las palabras de Yue golpear en su cabeza y miró a Keroberos, a Shaoran y a Eriol sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hiperventiló preparándose para hablar.

— **Estaba en mi escuela. Me quede ahí porque esperaba a un amigo que no llegar a nuestra cita de ese día.**

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

— **Yue Tsukishiro.**

— ¿Cuál es tu horario en la academia en donde asistes?

— **De 7:30am hasta 2:50pm.**

— Continúa, por favor.

Sakura no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

— **A la hora de salida fui a la biblioteca y esperé a Yue durante una o dos horas. Luego recibí una llamada suya diciendo que no podría asistir a nuestra cita por cuestiones familiares. Tuvimos una discusión…**

— ¿Por qué razón discutieron?

Sakura se mordió el labio. _¿Recuerdas por la tontería que discutieron? ¿Ves ahora las estúpidas decisiones que tomas? Mira qué lejos estás de casa y todo lo que tuviste que pasar para comprender lo infantil que te comportaste._

— **Un sujeto de la academia solía molestarme, Yue solo intentaba mantenerme a salvo de él. Unos meses atrás antes de todo este incidente, Yukito intentó sobrepasarse conmigo y Yue me salvó. Cuando discutí con él el día de mi secuestro, me reprendió por quedarme sola en la academia y me dijo que iría por mí** —pausó mirando sus manos— **yo se lo prohibí**.

Sakura se reprendió a si misma al sentir el nudo en su garganta. _No quería que la vieran llorar._

— **Alrededor de las siete y ocho de la noche salí de la academia. La calle estaba muy oscura, recuerdo que me arrepentí por no tomarle la palabra a Yue, entonces una camioneta negra pasó junto a mí. Aunque tuve un mal presentimiento, la ignoré. Hasta escuche las llantas rechinar y cuando me di la vuelta para ver qué sucedía, vi a un hombre apuntarme con un arma mientras corría hacia a mí. Comencé a correr…** —pausó sin poder controlar las lágrimas— **solté la mochila porque me estorbaba. Luego, solo recuerdo tropezar y mientras me levantaba, el sujeto me agarró del cabello. Forceje lo más que pude hasta que me golpeó con la pistola.**

— ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

Sakura negó silenciosamente.

— **Cuando desperté estaba en un vagón, amarrada y amordazada dentro de una jaula.**

Shaoran se quedó sin aliento. _Era justamente lo que había dicho él._

Eriol lo miró sorprendido.

— **Noté que tenía varios piquetes de aguja en los brazos. Creí que iba a morir** —le tembló la voz— **Cuando el vagón se detuvo era de noche, unos sujetos comenzaron a bajar la jaula en un callejón. Recuerdo que me alteré al notar que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de mi ciudad. Metieron la jaula dentro del almacén del bar y luego apareció ese** —apuntó la fotografía del periódico.

— Fushimogi —intervino Yll.

Sakura asintió limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas y tomó aire.

— **Como no lograba callarme, me inyectó con una sustancia extraña que me durmió rápidamente. Conté cada día que pasaba dentro de esa jaula. Al final, pasaron tres semanas** —sonrió amargamente— **creí que había pasado una eternidad.**

Keroberos le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Sakura asintió agradecida.

— **Me alimentaban con sobras de arroz y pescado en un plato viejo. En un bote de plástico cortado me daban agua y me pusieron una bacinilla vieja para hacer del baño** —recordó amargamente— **los sujetos que me cuidaban solían despertarme golpeando durante minutos los tubos de la reja. Un día apareció ese hombre junto a dos mujeres. Les dio algunas instrucciones que no comprendí pero las mujeres me sacaron a la fuerza. Luego me volvió a inyectar y volví a quedarme dormida.**

Todo estaba en un completo silencio.

— **Cuando desperté un tipo estaba sobre mi intentando quitarme la ropa. Aún no comprendo cómo pero lo tiré de la cama. Tenía tan débiles las piernas que me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a caminar, supongo que el miedo pudo más que mi debilidad. Luego de luchar con él logré dejarlo inconsciente aunque creí que lo había matado.**

— No murió, sólo quedó inconsciente —explicó Yll— su nombre es Han Sakamoto, un diputado de la primera corte a quien han destituido de su cargo por su relación con Fushimogi.

Sakura asintió sin prestar atención del todo.

— **Pude librarme de los guardias y corrí por los pasillos. Como la ropa me estorbaba les resultó sencillo seguirme el paso. La primera vez que me dispararon hirieron mi brazo pero pude huir a tiempo en el elevador. No tenía ni idea de a dónde o qué haría al salir del hotel pero bajé las escaleras que daban directamente a la entrada del hotel. Tuve que huir cuando vi al hombre de traje entrar por las puertas principales junto a cuatro guardias. Corrí cuando me apuntó con la pistola y me escabullí por el pasillo al costado de las escaleras pero me aguardaban ahí los dos guardias que me buscaban en la habitación. Entonces salió Eriol por una puerta y lo arrastré conmigo de regreso para cubrirnos de la ráfaga de fuego.**

Sakura hiperventiló.

— **Es todo.**

Yll detuvo la grabadora.

— Gracias, Sakura. Lo has hecho muy bien. Por ahora es todo.

Sakura asintió Keroberos se lo tradujo.

Los cuatro la vieron quejarse por las muñequeras.

— No pudimos quitárselas —explicó Eriol.

— Esta mañana la vi intentar arráncalas —intervino Shaoran.

Keroberos tomó la muñeca de Sakura mientras observaba el objeto.

— Tiene un truco —dijo examinando el objeto aún— hace mucho fui de viaje a Kyoto. Existe el mito que son permanentes pero me enseñaron cómo quitarlas —tocó algunas partes de los bordes la muñequera y está se abrió. Hizo lo mismo con la otra.

Sakura sonrió agradecida apresurándose a quitarlas.

Todos miraron asombrados las severas heridas en sus muñecas. _La piel amoratada y roja presentaba las marcas de las sogas que la amarraron._

Sakura hizo caso omiso al dolor y se quitó la otra.

— ¡Shinju! —llamó Shaoran inmediatamente.

Shinju apareció rápidamente.

— ¿Que se le ofrece?

— Trae vendas. Lo necesario para curar sus muñecas.

Shinju salió apresurada por la caja de primeros auxilios cuando comprendió la razón.

Sakura intentó sobar su muñeca pero se quejó del dolor.

Keroberos la detuvo.

— **No lo toques puede infectarse.**

— **Gracias por quitármelas** —se llevó las manos al estomago— **tengo hambre.**

— **Nada más te cure Shinju y comerás, ¿de acuerdo?**

Sakura asintió acomodando la falda de su vestido hasta que reparó en la mirada de los cuatro.

— **No me miren así**.

— **¿Así cómo?**

— **Con lastima**.

Keroberos comprendió inmediatamente y tras traducir lo que ella había dicho el resto solo se mantuvo intentando ocuparse en otra cosa que no fueran las muñecas heridas.

Shinju apareció con el equipo para curarla.

Se guardó un largo silencio.

Keroberos observaba sus piernas cruzadas bastante pensativo hasta que una sonrisa pequeña pasó por su rostro.

— **A decir verdad…**

Sakura lo miró esperando a que culminara su frase.

— **Yo también tengo hambre** —dijo tocando su estomago.

Sakura solo supo reír ante la graciosa reacción a su declaración. _Se_ _llevaría muy bien con Keroberos._

 **[Flash Back]**

Era temprano por la mañana y devoraba el desayuno hecho por su madre.

— Deberías de restringirle la comida, madre. Es un monstruo —inquirió Touya revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¡Teff escufffchefff! —inquirió molesta.

— No hables con la boca llena —la reprendió mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Sakura lo aniquiló con la mirada.

— Qué cosas dices, Touya —rió Nadeshiko cariñosamente.

— ¡Es verdad! Si te descuidas por un momento no me extrañaría que encontraras vacía la alacena. Lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo ¡Es un monstruo!

— ¡Hermano!

— Cálmate o te pondrás verde —sonrió victorioso.

— Hija se te hace tarde —inquirió Nadeshiko mirando el reloj.

— ¡Si, mamá! —sonrió de buen humor y entonces adquirió seriedad al ver a su hermano— me vengaré cuando vuelva.

— Hija, hoy sales temprano. ¿Puedes preparar la comida cuando regreses por favor?

— Claro, mamá —respondió preparándose para salir.

— No vendré a comer —informó Touya.

— No me mencionaste que saldrías, hijo —dijo Nadeshiko desconcertada.

— ¡En serio! No quiero que el monstruo me envenene con su comida.

— ¡Hermano! —reprendió mirando el reloj— ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Adiós!

 **[Fin del Flash Back]**

Sonrió cariñosamente como si estuviera viendo a su hermano y as u madre. _Los extrañaba._ Miró sus manos. _Aunque sabía perfectamente que ahora estaba en un lugar seguro, presentí que algo no andaba bien._

 **Continuará...**


	8. Maldición

**Hola a todos. Sé que demoré demasiado en publicar este nuevo capitulo y aprovecho para agradecer sus bellisimos reviews, gracias a Chococat825, LyS Cosmos, Katty Romero, Guest, Homura Li, supernaturalfan17890 y Noir. Ojalá que los lectores se sigan multiplicando y espero que disfruten este capitulo. Un abrazo enorme.**

* * *

 **VIII**

 _¿_ _ **C**_ _uánto tiempo llevaba afuera?_ Se recargó en el barandal del balcón. _Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esta tranquilidad. La idea de Eriol sobre el nuevo álbum comenzaba a animarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, desde que había escuchado la coartada de esa chica habían brotado un montón de ideas nuevas._

 _Día a día, cada mañana, Eriol traía un nuevo atuendo para ella y con Keroberos lo pasaban charlando. Y durante esos tres días lo único que había logrado con ella eran malentendidos. La primera bofetada que había recibido de su parte fue porque, según Keroberos, él se había acercado demasiado. Eriol lo regañaba continuamente mientras ella comenzaba a mirarlo con mayor desconfianza._

Escuchó tras él y se giró, entonces frunció el ceño. _¿Qué pretendía?_ La vio hacer señas al interior de la casa. Shaoran asintió fue tras ella. Adentro, vio a Eriol sentando en la sala.

— Shaoran.

Puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Y ahora qué?_

— ¿Qué? —inquirió secamente mientras se sentaba en otros sillón.

— Gracias.

Shaoran frunció el ceño al verlo sonreír.

— ¿Por qué?

— A ti no te decía.

Shaoran miró atrás y la vio ir en dirección a la cocina. _Ahora tondo tenía sentido._

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¡Vaya! Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que decirte algo.

— Bien, tu primero.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en la mesa junto a Keroberos mientras Shinju hacia la comida. _Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a aquella casa, se exaltaba casi por cualquier ruido que escuchara._ Se recargó en la mesa.

— **Entonces repacemos** —dijo Keroberos pensando en una frase— **Dentro de mi corazón.**

Sakura pensó seriamente.

— ¿Kokoro no naka?

— E **stá bien pero no lo dudes, dilo sin tartamudear**.

— Kokoro no naka.

— **Perfecto**.

Sonrió felizmente y entonces miró a Shinju servir dos vasos de juego de naranja.

— **¿Te sirve a ti?**

Keroberos negó con la cabeza.

— **Es para Eriol y parece que también para Shaoran.**

Sakura se levanto del asiento y fue con Shinju.

— Yo llevaré.

Keroberos sonrió al escucharla tratando de practicar el idioma y miró a Shinju para que la dejara hacerlo.

— **Tengo que ayudar en algo** —dijo retirándose con los vasos en la mano.

* * *

Shaoran se levantó del sillón metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Si.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

— ¿Si, qué?

— Tomaré la canción y lanzaremos un nuevo álbum.

Eriol se quedó mudo.

Shaoran la miró salir de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo cuidando no derramarlo.

— ¿No piensas a decir nada?

— Tu…

— ¿Yo qué?

Sakura llegó a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante. _No había derramado ni una gota de jugo._

— ¡ ¿En serio?! —Eriol se levantó bruscamente del sillón.

Sakura se tragó el grito del susto y la sensación fría sobre su pecho. _Había derramado parte del jugo sobre ella._ Se miró a si misma e hizo un puchero derrotada.

— Lo siento —dijo Eriol intentando ayudarla.

Sakura le entregó un vaso a Eriol y, cuando estuvo desocupada su mano, comenzó a sacudirse la tela mojada. Entonces Shaoran reparó en que le extendía el otro vaso. _Era otra perfecta ocasión para otro malentendido._

— **Tómalo** —Sakura le extendió más el vaso.

Inseguro de hacerlo, Shaoran tomó el vaso.

— No hagas eso —la detuvo al ver que limpiaba su mano mojada con su playera. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Sakura lo miró.

— No hagas eso. Mejor ve a cambiarte —inquirió haciendo algunas señas a la habitación.

Sakura asintió, le sonrió cálidamente y se retiró a su habitación.

Shaoran se sintió aturdido. _No había sucedido nada. No había sido abofeteado esta vez._ Sacudió su cabeza levemente. _Incluso le había sonreído y había sido agradable. ¡No le había golpeado! Y tenía la mano pesada._ Sintió que Eriol lo sacudía los brazos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, Shaoran! —dijo eufórico.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? —inquirió alejándolo con desagrado.

— ¡Estas volviendo a ser tú!

Shaoran se sintió aturdido de nuevo. _¿Qué estaba volviendo a ser él?_

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo siempre he sido ¡así!

— ¡Vamos, Shaoran! No finjas, por favor.

— ¡Yo no finjo nada! —negó molesto.¡ _¿Qué demonios intentaba decirle?!_

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —preguntó sonriente— acabas de darme la mejor noticia, estás aceptando realizar un lanzar un nuevo álbum y luego interactúas con Sakura de la forma en la que esperaba durante estos largos y tediosos tres días. ¡Me impresionas, Shaoran!

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Ya sé! ¡No me lo digas! —aguardó con las manos extendidas— tenias planeado decírmelo, ¿verdad? ¡Esperaste todos estos días fastidiándome solo para darme esta noticia!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Si tú me fastidiabas a mí! —alegó. _Eriol era el que siempre lo sermoneaba cuando no tenía la culpa de los malentendidos con esa chica._

— ¡Shaoran no sigas fingiendo, por favor! —le dio una palmadita en el hombro— ¡Dios santo! —dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

Shaoran quiso decir algo.

— ¡Eres genial, Shaoran! ¡Por eso eres grande!

Cerró los ojos intentando comprender. _¿Acaso eso fue un truco? ¡Maldita sea! Desde la llegada de esa chica ya no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Más bien parecía que era él el que no hablaba el idioma de los demás_. Talló su rostro y suspiró frustrado. Agachó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos.

— ¡Ahhh!

 **¡PLASH!**

Shaoran se sostuvo el rostro tras recibir la cachetada. _Lo único que había visto después de abrir los ojos eran dos grandes orbes verdes demasiado cerca._ Frunció el ceño. _¡¿Por qué demonios le había golpeado?! ¡Definitivamente estaba loca!_

— ¡Maldición! —gritó molesto.

Estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Shinju quien servía la comida.

Shaoran se había tranquilizado al escuchar que ella se disculpaba por el incidente y se había ocupado de explicarles a todos que había sido culpa suya. Pero eso no había detenido que Eriol continuara molestándolo. _Ahora solo necesitaba comer y luego ir a encerrarse a su habitación._ Suspiró frustrado. _Al menos ahora que tenía mucho trabajo que excusaba el recluirse._

— **Qué pena.**

Kero sonrió al saber a lo que se refería.

— **No te preocupes, Sakura. Fue solo un accidente.**

— **Pero es que lo golpee. No debería estar aquí, incluso creo que no debería de comer**.

Kero frunció el ceño.

— **Aunque fuera ese el caso, no lo permitiría. Fue solo un accidente.**

— **Gracias, pero…**

— **Solo ignóralo, ¿quieres? Eriol me ha dicho que siempre se está quejando por todo. Deja que se queje por algo de verdad**.

Sakura asintió sin intenciones de insistir. _Ya estaba impaciente._

Comieron silenciosamente hasta que un teléfono irrumpió.

— Disculpen —Eriol se levantó de la mesa y salió para atender la llamada. Luego de unos minutos volvió sonriente.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

Eriol sonrió más ampliamente cuando escuchó lo que decía por Keroberos.

— Tengo una noticia para ti.

— Ya dilo, Eriol —inquirió Shaoran harto de tanto misterio.

— Hay manera para contactarnos con tu familia.

Sakura puso completa atención.

— Pregunta cuál es el problema —tradujo Keroberos.

— Con esto del juicio, la distancia y otros detalles no podemos comunicarnos a menos de que vaya alguien para allá y se los haga saber.

La sonrisa de Sakura se tradujo en un apretón de labios.

— ¡Vaya, Eriol! La dejaste en las mismas —dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo.

Keroberos lo reprendió con la mirada pero fue ignorado.

Sakura no comprendió la situación y volvió a mirar a Eriol.

— **No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Sabes? Te has tomado demasiadas molestias conmigo, me compras ropa todos los días y para variar batallas con Shaoran por mi culpa** —rió suavemente— **has sido un caballero desde que nos encontramos. Ahora eres tu quien me está salvando la vida a mí.**

Eriol le sonrió agradecido.

— **No te presiones más. La oportunidad de comunicarme con mi familia se dará, solo hay que esperar esa oportunidad**.

Keroberos sonrió al notar cómo había subido el ánimo de Eriol.

Shaoran la miraba de reojo. _¿Cómo podía sonreír después de lo que le pasó?_

— ¿Vez esa actitud, Shaoran? —preguntó Eriol— de esa manera deberías de tratarme.

— No esperas a que te sonría, ¿o sí? —inquirió crédulo apuntando hacia ella— al menos no de esa manera.

— Con agradecimientos me basta —explicó preparando el siguiente bocado— no he escuchado uno desde hace años.

— Entonces méteme a una jaula por tres semanas.

Eriol se detuvo antes de meter el trozo de carne a su boca.

Sakura lo vio cambiar súbitamente su expresión. _Ahí venía de nuevo._

Eriol azotó los cubiertos en el plato.

Sakura dio un respingo ante el escándalo. _Pelearían._

— ¡Maldición, Shaoran! No hagas esos comentarios.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesto lo que dije?

— ¡Eres un maldito cínico!

Eriol se talló la cara intentado calmarse.

— Keroberos, hazme el favor de llevarte a Sakura.

Keroberos asintió levantándose de la mesa y ayudó a Sakura a salir. La encaminó hasta el balcón y esperaron en el barandal, lo más alejados posibles de la casa.

— **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos salimos?**

 **¡CRASH!**

Sakura tembló asustada al escuchar la vajilla romperse y se le humedecieron los ojos.

— _¡Estoy cansado de tu MALDITA actitud!_

— _¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ¡Desde que llegó aquí lo único que haces es molestarte!_

Trató de entrar a la casa pero Keroberos la detuvo y la recargó en el barandal.

— **¿Fue mi culpa?**

— **No, no llores** —pidió limpiando sus lágrimas— **no fue tu culpa.**

— _¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que este aquí! ¡Porque cuando llegó tuve la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que no debías de hacer! ¡Desde antes estaba harto de ti!_

— _¡¿Solo la usaste como excusa para decirme lo que pensabas?! ¡Entonces déjame adivinar! ¡¿El hecho de que te haya salvado la vida es otra?!_

 **¡PUM!**

Sakura brincó al escuchar más cosas romperse y por inercia tomó la camisa de Keroberos y se aferró a ella intentando tranquilizar su llanto. _Muchos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su cabeza._ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— _¡Deja de hablar de ella como si fuese solo un pasatiempo! ¡No soporto la idea de pensar en el monstruo en que te has convertido! ¡Me culpo por ver quién eres! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡No vales la pena!_

— _¡¿Y tú la vales?!_

 _Recordaba todos esos gritos y golpes._ Se aferró llorando en silencio hasta que ya no pudo controlarlo.

— _¡Eriol!_

— _¡Mañana vengo por Sakura!_

Se escuchó un portazo y al instante Sakura levantó la cabeza.

Keroberos intentó detenerla pero ella corrió hasta la entrada de la casa donde vio las puertas principales cerradas.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó Shaoran.

Sakura lo vio limpiarse la sangre de su labio inferior. Atendió el desastre en la mesa y miró el suelo con la vajilla hecha añicos.

Shaoran la miró fijamente cuando advirtió sus lágrimas.

Keroberos apareció tras ella intentando calmarla.

— **¿Por qué discutieron?**

— **No fue nada importante, Sakura. Es solo algo que…**

— **¡Kero!** —exigió una respuesta.

— **Es lo de siempre. Shaoran dijo cosas que a Eriol le molestaron. No es tu culpa, Sakura**.

— **Escuché a Eriol decir mi nombre** —inquirió rechazando su consuelo.

Keroberos suspiró. _Sabía que no podía seguir ocultándoselo._

— **En cierta parte hablaron de ti** —pausó— **pero gran parte de la discusión fue por culpa de Shaoran.**

Sakura bajó la mirada con impotencia.

— **Yo…** —se le quebró la voz— **Yo no debería de estar aquí.**

Keroberos intentó decir algo pero ella salió corriendo a su habitación.

— **¡Sakura!**

Keroberos se detuvo en su intento de seguirla. _Era inútil._ Entonces reparó en Shaoran.

— ¿Y tú que me vas a decir? —preguntó de mala gana.

— Desperdiciaría saliva si te lo digo —inquirió yendo hacia la puerta.

Shaoran sonrió.

— Mañana vendré con Eriol. Espero que te des una idea de lo que harás mañana, aunque dudo que hagas lo que estoy pensando —exclamó abriendo la puerta— bueno, nos vemos.

— ¿No te vas a despedir de esa chica? —casi escupió.

— Quiere estar sola, si voy ahora solo la incomodaría.

Shaoran asintió. _¿Cómo no se toman esas molestias conmigo?_

— ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

— Habla —espetó.

— Deberías reservarte tus comentarios. Si Sakura no te agrada simplemente ignórala, es mucho mejor que tener que escucharte.

— De verdad que no los entiendo —inquirió dejándose caer en el sillón.

— Eso no te da derecho a comportarte como un idiota —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solo en la sala, Shaoran talló su rostro dando un largo suspiro.

¡Maldición! —inquirió al escucharla llorar a lo lejos.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Recuerdo

**Bienvenidos sean todos los lectores, no tienen idea de la felicidad que me da leer nuevos reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos: Nym, LyS Cosmos y Homura Li. Además, le doy la bienvenida a Alecartas por seguir la historia.**

 **Que tengan un bonito día y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

 **IX**

Se aferró a la almohada. _No podía parar._ Hipó tratando de no hacer ruido. _Sabía que ya era tarde, todo estaba oscuro, Shinju había ido a verla antes de irse._

 **[Flash Back]**

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

— _¡Estoy harta de ti!_

— _¡Algún día la vida te pagara lo que estás haciendo!_

— _¡Ya toda mi vida la he pagado!_

Recostada en su cama miraba intranquila el techo. _Los gritos eran tan fuertes que parecía que no había paredes._

 **[Fin del Flash Back]**

Todo lugar al que llegaba, ese lugar se reducía a gritos y peleas. Aquella tarde había sido la prueba, desde que había llegado a esa casa esos dos peleaban todo el tiempo.

 **[Flash Back]**

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

— _¡Estoy cansado de tu maldita actitud!_

— _¡¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?! ¡Desde que llegó aquí lo único que haces es molestarte!_

 **[Fin de Flash Back]**

Casi podía jurar que eran peleas igual a las del pasado. _Era la manzana de la discordia._ Se sentó en la cama con lentitud. _Recordaba la continua lucha de su madre por mantener en pie a una familia que ya no tenía mayor remedio._ Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama. _Llegaría a su casa por su propia cuenta, sin que nadie más lo hiciera por ella._ Caminó hacia la puerta y salió. _Algo se le ocurriría._

Tocaba las paredes para guiarse por el pasillo y cuidadosamente supo llegar hasta la puerta del balcón. Deslizó la puerta de cristal y descalza sintió el piso frió. _Hacia viento._

 **[Flash Back]**

— _¡Toda mi vida he trabajado por ti. ¡Te he querido y te he atendido! ¡¿Para qué solamente me des esto?! ¡¿Esto es lo que recibo a cambio?!_

— _¡Estás loca!_

— _¡NO ESTOY LOCA!_

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

 **[Fin de Flash Back]**

* * *

 _Desde incidente solo se había dedicado a escribir._ La luz de la lámpara del escritorio iluminaba las hojas que se manchaban de tinta, Shaoran miró a su alrededor. _Todo estaba oscuro, ya era bastante noche._

— Dos treinta y cinco de la mañana —susurró para sí mientras dejaba la pluma en el escritorio y tallaba su cara.

Así como todas las ideas que se plasmaban en las hojas fluidamente, así lo inspiraban los sollozos a lo lejos. _Sí. Lo sabía._ _Podría malinterpretarse pero el llanto de aquella chica le venía bien para desplegar todas sus ideas en papel._

Se levantó fue hasta la cama donde se recostó. _Aun se preguntaba de qué demonios lloraba esa chica. Entendía que había pasado por momentos difíciles, incluso traumáticos, no entendía por qué lloraba por su discusión con Eriol._

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —inquirió incorporándose para volver al escritorio.

Cuando estaba sentando de nuevo, listo para escribir otra vez, suspiró leyendo las últimas líneas. Movía su pierna elevando un poco la voz, buscando una tonalidad adecuada para esa canción.

— No —tachó algunas palabras, levantó la hoja y sopló intentando secar la tinta. Volvió a leer y sonrió satisfecho— perfecto.

Bajó la hoja y agudizó su oído. _Los sollozos eran más audibles y escuchó pasos._ _¿Acaso se había levantado?_ Alzó los hombros sin darle mayor importancia. _Tal vez iba por un poco de agua._ Intento concertarse en su trabajo de nuevo.

Apenas llevaba el primer párrafo leído cuando escuchó una puerta deslizarse. Dejó la hoja y la pluma en el escritorio. _La única puerta deslizable era la del balcón, ¿acaso iba a escapar?_ Estuvo tentando a dejarlo pasar pero determinó que eso solo le acarrearía más problemas.

Salió apresurado sin antes agarrar la frazada de su cama. _Esa mañana, Shinju le había dejado unas cuantas limpias._

* * *

 _Era sencillo lo que tenía que hacer._ Se agarró del barandal y miró lo alto que estaba del suelo. _¿A qué velocidad caería? ¿Qué tan fuerte sería el golpe?_ Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, recordado los gritos que retumbaban en su cabeza. _Sabía que aquel divorcio era lo mejor, que aunque la situación fuera incluso peor no lo sería tanto como ahora._

 **[Flash Back]**

— _¡Por lo visto no estás conforme con lo que hecho en toda mi vida!_

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_

 **[Fin del Flash Back]**

 _Gritos ¡Gritos! ¡Gritos! ¡Todo lo que escuchaba eran quejas y gritos! Nunca los vio hablar de frente como verdaderos adultos y hablar con coherencia._ Mientras abría sus ojos miró al cielo, las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. _Aunque fingiera que nada de eso la afectaba, sabía lo evidente que era. Esas peleas llegaron más allá de lo que hace daño un rasguño._ Tenía un coraje muy adentro.

— **Si tan solo aprendiera a vivir y no a sobrevivir** —murmuró para sí. _¡Si tan solo aprendiera!_ Estrujó la tela de su pantalón— **Si tan solo… Yue. ¡Yue!**

* * *

 **10:30 a.m. / Reims, Francia**

 **Le Campus des Savoirs**

— ¡Yue! —Tomoyo lo agarró del brazo.

Llevaba alrededor de un minuto mirando severamente a Yukito. Yue se encontraba frente a él y todo el grupo de amigos estaban detrás. El grupo de Yukito estaba detrás de él. _Típico inicio de una pelea_.

Yue respiraba difícilmente por el enojo. Habían discutido por la ausencia de Sakura, todo el alumnado estaba rodeándolos porque Yue había gritado colérico la clase de persona que era Yukito. Pero para Yue no era suficiente. _Necesitaba más. Toda su frustración recaería en ese bastardo, toda esa incertidumbre disminuiría con un maldito golpe_.

Tomoyo lo jalaba del brazo para que no hiciera alguna tontería.

— ¡Vámonos, Yue! ¡No vale la pena!

Yue no se movió.

— ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!

Yue no dejo de mirarlo pero comenzó a girarse lentamente.

Tomoyo suspiró aliviada mientras escuchaba al alumnado gritar un "¡Pelea!", incitando más las ganas del desastre. Observó a Yue a los ojos convenciéndolo de dar media vuelta. Y cuando comenzaban a retirarse, Yue los sorprendió.

 **¡PUM!**

Se había girado por sorpresa dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Yukito, quien se cubría su boca.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Yukito se irguió.

— ¡Nunca la mereciste! ¡Todo lo que está pasando es por tu maldita culpa!

Yukito rió mirando la sangre en su mano.

— Yo nunca le haría nada malo, "perro". ¡Sería incapaz de tocarla! —sonrió mirándolo socarronamente mientras reía con su grupo.

 **¡PUM!**

(¡Shock!)

— ¡Eres un cínico! —gritó Tomoyo agitando su mano por el dolor.

Todos estaban en shock, Tomoyo había golpeado a Yukito y por lo visto había sido un buen golpe.

Yukito ahora se cubría la nariz y la miró severamente.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡Me rompiste la nariz! —gritó molesto y la tomó del brazo preparando el puño para golpearla.

Tomoyo se vio aliviada al ver que Yue intervenía golpeándolo de nuevo.

Escucharon varios huesos tronarse y el grupo de Yukito dejó de concentrarse en él para ayudarlo sino en el grupo contrario. _Ellos le ganaban en número._

— Haz sobrepasado la raya, Yukito —inquirió Naoko.

— Te sobrepasaste con una y ahora casi golpeas a otra —siguió Rika.

— Créanos, de esta no salen vivos —dijo Chiharu dando un paso adelante mientras a su vez todo el resto del grupo lo hacía.

— _¡AAHHHHHHH!_

* * *

 **9:30 a.m. / Tokio, Japón**

 **Departamento**

Eriol y Keroberos habían llegado al departamento. _Eriol parecía bastante tranquilo. Lo cierto es que ya le era un inusual verlo así._ Shaoran por su parte solo se mantenía sentado en el sillón cruzado de piernas. Se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Shinju! —llamó Shaoran mientras se levantaba y tomaba una carpeta de la mesa.

Fue hasta donde Eriol y le extendió la carpeta.

— Ahí está la primera canción —inquirió devolviéndose al sillón.

Eriol examinó la carpeta y la cerró.

— Bueno —casi suspiró— al menos ya es algo —guardó la carpeta en su brazo y observó el reloj.

— Si, joven. ¿Que se le ofrece? —intervino Shinju.

— Ve a ver a la chica, por favor —ordenó bastante aburrido.

Shinju asintió.

— Shinju —Eriol la detuvo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías darle esto, por favor? —le extendió una bolsa negra.

— Por supuesto.

Shinju tomo la bolsa y se retiro hacia las habitaciones.

* * *

— _Señorita._

Sus ojos parpadearon perezosamente al escuchar el llamado.

— Señorita.

El suave movimiento en su brazo la animó a abrir los ojos, enfocó su alrededor y se sentó en la cama. Talló sus ojos después de haber visto a Shinju sentada en la orilla de la cama.

— Buenos días —dijo Shinju levantándose a abrir las cortinas.

Sakura entendió perfectamente aquella frase.

— Buenos días —repitió observando la bolsa negra sobre la cama.

Se levantó de la cama obligadamente.

Shinju advirtió sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

— ¿Por qué lloraste?

Sakura no entendió lo que dijo pero comprendió por la mirada preocupada. Escondió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y sonrió mostrándole la bolsa.

— **Me iré a cambiar.**

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el baño. Sin mucha prisa se aseó y mientras secaba su cuerpo se detuvo para ver lo que había dentro de la bolsa. _Era un precioso vestido, aunque parecía que Eriol tenía una extraña obsesión con el blanco. Era de tirantes muy delgados, en el pecho y en la falda llevaba pedrería morada y rosa. La tela de la falda se abultaba al llegar al final._ Le dio vuelta. _Se amarraba por atrás, parte de la espalda estaba solamente cubierta por hilos gruesos que se enredaban._ Se lo puso sin poder amarrar los hilos, doblaba sus brazos intentando alcanzarlos pero se rindió.

Se puso los zapatos, recogió sus cosas y salió de vuelta a la habitación. Se topó con Shinju justo en la puerta.

— Shinju —se dio media vuelta mostrando los hilos — **ayúdame, por favor.**

Shinju apartó su cabello largo, tomó los hilos y ajustó el vestido.

— ¿Ahí está bien?

— **No** —no sabía cómo decirle que hacía falta más.

Sakura vio a Keroberos sobre el pasillo. _Al parecer iba por ella._

— **Dile que más** —pidió.

Keroberos le explicó a Shinju quien apretó más aquel vestido.

— ¿Ahí?

— **Más** —inquirió sosteniéndose de la pared.

Keroberos le indicó que continuara.

— ¿Más? —preguntó Shinju impresionada.

— Ahí está bien —dijo Keroberos.

Shinju hizo el respectivo moño y luego volvió a poner el cabello en su lugar.

— **Luces preciosa** —alagó Kero con una sonrisa.

— Gracias —sonrió— **tengo que peinarme**.

Shinju y Keroberos la miraron marcharse. _Solía ser bastante atenta._

— Supongo que será mejor esperarla en la sala —opinó Shinju.

— Ha estado llorando.

Shinju asintió.

— Será mejor esperarla —dijo Keroberos—las damas primero.

— Gracias.

Shinju hizo una leve reverencia y tomó la delantera.

Keroberos la hizo pasar con una sonrisa amable y antes de seguirla, observó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y suspiró derrotado.

* * *

— ¿Por qué se demora tanto? —inquirió Shaoran aburrido.

— Hablas como si fueras a salir con ella —intervino Keroberos mientras contemplaba uno de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared.

Shaoran puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Aunque debo admitir, Eriol —interrumpió Keroberos— que el vestido que escogiste le quedó perfecto.

— ¿En serio?

— Si.

Shinju apareció con una bandeja de vasos con jugo.

— Si se me permite opinar, se veía preciosa —exclamó Shinju mientras pasaba por donde estaba Eriol.

— Ella no necesita esos vestidos para verse bien —sonrió Eriol.

— ¿Por qué no mejor le ponen un altar? —preguntó Shaoran hastiado de tantos halagos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? —preguntó Keroberos— ¿estás celoso? Gracias, Shinju.

— ¡Já! ¿Yo celoso? Parece que los idiomas comienzan a revolvérsete.

Eriol frunció el ceño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso fue un claro y perfecto si —afirmo Keroberos girándose a observar de nuevo el cuadro.

— ¡Yo no quiero nada con…! —Shaoran se detuvo cuando la vio salir del pasillo.

Sakura tenía la mirada agachada y se detuvo frente a ellos.

Shaoran se extrañó por aquel movimiento. _Parecía inevitable impedir que tuviese que detenerse._

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Eriol caminando hacía ella— ¡Wow!

Sakura sonrió.

— **¿Estás bien?** —preguntó Keroberos.

— **Si** —contestó cruzando sus brazos sobre el vestido. Disimuladamente apretó el agarre.

 _¿Era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso o es que comenzaba a estar igual de idiotizado que Eriol y Keroberos?_ Shaoran frunció el ceño.

[Flash Back]

Caminó apresurado pero se detuvo al verla afuera. _¿Por qué demonios lloraba tanto?_ Caminó entre las sombras procurando no interrumpirla cuando la vio caer al suelo mientras sollozaba.

— Yue.

Aquel nombre retumbó en su cabeza. _Era el nombre de su amigo._ La miró fijamente. _Probablemente extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos pero dudaba que llorara con tanta insistencia por eso. Debía ser otra cosa._ Ella estrujó su pantalón de coraje. _Dudaba que llorara por el chico que la molestaba. Ella había dicho que no había pasado nada gracias a Yue._ Pensó detenidamente. _¿La discusión con su amigo? No lo creía._

La vio levantarse después de tanto llorar, iba de vuelta a la habitación. _Había algo que se le escapaba de las manos pero no sabía claramente que era eso._

[Fin del Flash Back]

— **Siento mucho la tardanza**.

— No hay problema —dijo Eriol— hoy tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente. ¿Te parece bien si salimos a dar un paseo, comer o lo que sea?

Sakura asintió un par de veces lo que Shaoran dedujo como inseguridad.

Sakura sintió una última vez y sonrió. _¿Esta fingiendo?_

— No tiene que ir si no quiere —inquirió Shaoran seriamente.

Keroberos observó a Shaoran y luego miró a Sakura que pedía que le explicara lo que dijo.

— **Dijo que no tienes que ir si no quieres** —inquirió mirando a Shaoran.

Sakura observó a Shaoran algo aturdida. _Esa postura, su forma de hablar…_

— **¿Fue exactamente lo que dijo?** — _Su mirada, la actitud…_

— **Si**.

 _…_ _Yue…_

 **[Flash Back]**

— No tienes que ir si no quieres —advirtió Yue.

Sakura le abrazó escondiendo su cabeza detrás de la suya, de modo que el chico no la viera.

— _Estaré bien, solo quédate cerca_ —susurró antes de comenzar a levantarse— tengo sed.

 **[Fin del Flash Back]**

— **Estaré bien** —miró fijamente a Shaoran.

Guardaron silencio por un largo rato. Sakura desvió su mirada recordando el incidente con Yukito.

— No quiero parecer tu —Eriol se aclaró la garganta— ¿vienes?

Shaoran no respondió, sólo miró a Eriol con cierto interés.

— Será interesante —inquirió mirándola.

 **Continuará...**


	10. La idea

Siento mucho la demora. Los dejo con el siguiente capitulo no sin antes agredecerles sus comentarios y recordandoles que **son sus comentarios** los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. :)

* * *

 **X**

 **E** staba impresionada mirando las calles y sus alrededores. El horror que había experimentado bajo las circunstancias en las que llegó, se esfumaron ahí. _Los grandes y coloridos letreros, los callejones estaban habitados de gente._ Parpadeó viendo la altura titánica de los edificios hasta que detuvo su vista en un grupo de muchachos que bromeaban en la calle.

Bajó la mirada. _Chicos._

* * *

 **10:30 a.m. / Reims, Francia**

 **Le Campus des Savoirs**

— Maldito —murmuró Rika sentada en el pasillo.

— Al menos le dimos su merecido —dijo Naoko.

— Eso no basta —inquirió Chiharu.

— ¡Por eso debería matarlo! —musitó Rika.

— No vale la pena —intervino Tomoyo.

El resto del grupo comenzó a opinar al respecto. Esperan afuera de la oficina de rectoría ya que habían sido citados por incitar el pleito. La mayoría estaba de pie.

— Ese hijo de ¡"#$%#" —maldijo Yamazaki pateando la pared.

Tomoyo lo vio intentando controlarse. _Todos estaban preocupados por Sakura, no podían sino imaginar lo peor._ Observó a Yue con la mirada severa y se acercó a él.

— Yue —guardó silencio mirando al suelo sin saber qué hacer. Tomó aire y miró vagamente el pasillo aguantando las ganas de llorar. _¿Dónde estaba Sakura?_ — Yue.

— Fue mi culpa.

— No fue tu culpa —se acercó tratando de mantener la discusión sólo entre ellos dos.

— Lo fue.

Tomoyo apretó los labios y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

— Todos estamos preocupados, Yue. No tienes que culparte por algo que no hiciste.

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes!

Tomoyo se quedó atónita y luego de poco lo siguió. Pronto perdieron de vista al grupo.

— Yue —corrió para alcanzarlo— ¡Yue! —lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a mirarla— ¿qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo que tú? ¡Yo...! —jadeó tratando de controlarse.

— Ella estaría aquí, Tomoyo.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de decir eso?! ¡No fue tu culpa!

— ¡Si hubiera llegado, ella estaría con nosotros, Tomoyo! ¡No cumplí con mi palabra! ¡No debí hacerle caso! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! —pateó la puerta más cercana.

Tomoyo se limpió el rostro.

— Entonces yo también soy culpable.

Yue se giró a verla.

— Si me hubiera quedado con ella —bajó la mirada— hubiéramos recibido tu llamaba y me hubiera quedado con ella pero…

Yue la abrazó repentinamente.

— El hubiera no existe.

— Ruego porque este bien —hipó Tomoyo aferrándose a él.

* * *

 **11:25 a.m. / Tokio, Japón**

 **Ciudad**

Estaban frente al lujoso restaurante, expectantes ante la impresión de ella.

— Es algo temprano —sonrió Eriol— pero creo que este lugar está bien para comer.

Keroberos se acercó a ella traduciendo todo.

— **¿En estos lugares suele comer la gente rica?**

Keroberos rió por la pregunta atrayendo la atención de ella.

— **Es que es muy grande. No parece restaurante** —se explicó.

— Mejor hay que entrar —sonrió Keroberos arrastrándola al interior.

— ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que dijo?! —preguntó Eriol siguiéndolos.

Fueron recibidos por el _hoster_ , quien los invitó a pasar y les brindó una mesa.

Sakura continuaba maravillada por la elegancia.

— **A este restaurante suelen venir las celebridades** —explicó Keroberos— **o la gente que puede pagarlo.**

— **Ahora comprendo por qué es tan grande** —dijo sentándose en una silla.

Sakura tocó su estomago observando el mantel blanco.

— **Haz estado muy seria en todo el camino** —inquirió Keroberos mirando por la ventana.

Sakura descubrió a Eriol mirarla y vio a Shaoran sentado en la mesa, aburrido. Por último pasó la mirada hacia Keroberos.

— **Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.**

Keroberos no lo creyó.

— **¿Segura?**

Sakura intentó articular palabra pero la mirada de Keroberos se le impedía mentir. Suspiró derrotada.

— **No debería de estar aquí.**

— **Sakura, te juro que no te entiendo.**

— **Quiero decir, que ha pasado casi un mes desde que desaparecí y tú sabes, mis amigos, mi familia. Deben de estar preocupados**.

Keroberos asintió comprendiendo al fin.

— **¡Agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí!** —aclaró evitando los malos entendidos— **pero me incomoda pensar que yo estoy aquí disfrutando de sus atenciones mientras ellos están preocupados por mi bienestar**.

— **Entiendo**.

— **Aunque debo aceptar que, si hubiera llegado aquí en otras circunstancias, me gustaría mucho quedarme**.

Keroberos posó una mano sobre la de ella tratando de animarla y luego tradujo toda la conversación a Eriol y Shaoran.

— No quiero decepcionarte, Sakura —dijo Eriol— pero mientras el juicio marche tú tienes que quedarte.

— **Lo sé** —asintió firmemente— **estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes. En especial contigo, Eriol** —lo vio cariñosamente— **no tienes idea de cuánto tu esfuerzo me ha ayudado.**

Eriol sonrió complacido por sus palabras.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente llaman a su casa?

— No es una mala idea —inquirió Keroberos— ¿por qué no han hecho eso? Es lo que se hace comúnmente.

— Los abogados estaban esperando a que ella recobrara la conciencia. Yll la vio tan alterada el día de la coartada que me dijo que mejor esperáramos hasta que Sakura se encontrara mejor.

— **¿De qué hablan?**

 **—** **Estamos pensando en llamar a tu casa para explicarles la situación y…**

 **—** **¡No!**

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

Sakura evitó sus miradas y se concentró en el mantel blanco. _No debía ser así. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas._ Le temblaron los ojos.

— **¿Por qué no quieres llamar a tu casa?** —preguntó Keroberos— **¿qué pasaría si lo hacemos?**

 **—** **No llamen, por favor.**

— Sakura —Eriol trató de razonar con ella.

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio tomar la mano de Eriol sobre la mesa.

— **Por favor. Por favor, Eriol. No llamen a mi casa. No llamen a mi casa, por favor.**

— **Sakura, ¿qué pasa?** —preguntó Keroberos sorprendido por el repentino nerviosismo— **explícanos para que podamos entenderte.**

Sakura tardó en soltar la mano de Eriol y guardó compostura. _No le gustaba hablar de su familia._ Le vibraron los ojos, miró sus manos y se preparó para hablar.

— **Yo…** —suspiró decidida a explicarlo— **yo de verdad quiero volver a mi casa. Confieso que deseo regresar con mi familia pero eso solo empeoraría la situación. Prefiero quedarme aquí el tiempo que sea necesario a que ellos se enteren y decidan venir.**

— ¿Qué pasaría si vienen? —preguntó Eriol.

— **Es complicado** —Sakura intentó vanamente de sonreír sin atreverse a verlos.

Shaoran la vio acomodarse en la silla de modo que pudiera alcanzar la mano de Eriol de nuevo, ella estrechó la mano con más calma y miró a Eriol con extrema calidez.

— **No te preocupes por mí. Hice mal en hacer ese comentario sobre mi familia, no debí decir nada. Admiro tu esfuerzo, Eriol. Pero no es necesario que continúes pensando en mi familia, no los llames, ¿sí?**

Shaoran se sintió aturdido. _Su rostro desbordaba comprensión y cariño. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía una mirada tan cálida?_ Por unos instantes envidió a Eriol. Luego de eso olvidaron el tema puesto que habían llegado los platillos.

Comieron en silencio durante cuarenta minutos hasta que Eriol sonrió de repente.

— ¡Tengo una idea!

Sakura brincó al mismo tiempo que Keroberos, sorprendidos por el repentino grito. Shaoran había tapado sus oídos con molestia.

— ¡Me aturdiste! —reprochó bastante enfado.

— Lo siento —rió— pero se me vino a la mente una grandiosa idea.

— ¿Y cuál es tu gran IDEA? —lo imitó irritado.

— Sakura no puede irse —recalcó como primer punto.

— ¿Y? —inquirió Keroberos desacreditando lo obvio.

— No podemos llamar por petición de Sakura. Además ahora que lo vengo pensando, ¿tú crees que nos creerían?

— ¡YA DILO! —gritaron Keroberos y Shaoran.

Eriol sonrió emocionado.

— ¡Iré yo!

— **¡¿Qué?!**

— Saldré mañana mismo para ir a conocer a la familia de Sakura. Informaré todo la situación y así ella estará más tranquila hasta que termine el juicio.

Keroberos traducía para Sakura quien abrió los ojos sorprendida intentando articular alguna palabra. _¿Qué consecuencias atraería esa decisión?_ Su mente trabajó a mil por hora.

— **No creo que debas. Ya has hecho mucho por mí**.

— ¡Vamos, estaré encantado de conocer a tu familia! Aunque hubiera sido fantástico conocerlos en otras circunstancias pero estaré encantado.

— ¿No crees que es algo extremo? —preguntó Shaoran.

— No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

— Me refiero a que dices que saldrás mañana pero para viajar necesitas como mínimo dos días de anticipación —obvió.

— Shaoran, para eso existen los **asistentes** —recalcó.

Shaoran ignoró ese tono.

Después de comer, los cuatro continuaban sentados en la mesa esperando alguna reacción de ella.

— **¿En qué piensas?** —intervino Keroberos.

Sakura intentó explicarse pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

— **Yo también creo que es algo extremo. Al menos para mí es así, aunque me emociona la idea de no encontrarme tan perdida.**

— Todo saldrá bien —animó Eriol.

Sakura asintió casi sin creerlo. _Aunque parecía una buena idea, tenía un mal presentimiento._

— ¿Qué les parece si nos retiramos? —inquirió Eriol.

— ¡Vaya! Ya sentía que nos quedábamos de por vida en este lugar —renegó Shaoran.

Eriol lo ignoró y pagó la cuenta. Luego fueron de vuelta al automóvil

— ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? —preguntó Eriol.

— **No quiero menospreciarte pero siento que ya ha sido suficiente.**

Keroberos se extraño.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Ciertamente a veces me incomoda estar entre puros hombres**.

— **Me imagino** —rió Keroberos mientras abría la puerta de auto para que ella subiera.

* * *

Shaoran fue el primero en entrar al departamento.

Sakura se quedó de pie frente a la puerta junto a Keroberos.

— **Te noto bastante distraída.**

— **No pasa nada.**

Shaoran y Eriol ya estaban sentados en los sillones. Sakura los acompañó.

— En unos momentos me tengo que ir —dijo Eriol mirando su reloj.

Keroberos se sentó junto a ella mientras veía a Eriol sacar un papel y una pluma de su bolsillo.

— ¿Podrías anotarme aquí la dirección de tu casa?

Sakura se sentó en la orilla del sillón y empezó a escribir. _Eriol era realmente amable y sobre todo muy paciente, sabía que un viaje como el que haría era bastante costoso. Se sentía incomoda sabiendo que iría. ¿Y si encontraba a sus padres discutir o lo echaban por no creerle? ¡¿Quién le creería a alguien desconocido que la persona que buscaban estaba del otro lado del mundo?!_ Dejó de escribir.

— **¿Tienes una cámara?** —preguntó mirando a Eriol.

Keroberos se extraño y se limitó a traducir.

— Mi celular tiene cámara, ¿por qué? —pregunto Eriol extendiéndole el teléfono.

— **¿Alguna idea?** —preguntó Keroberos.

Sakura asintió extendiéndole el teléfono a Keroberos. Terminó de escribir en el trozo de papel y los miró.

— **La dirección de arriba es la de mi casa y la de abajo es la de Yue, mi amigo**.

— **Explícate, por favor** —pidió Keroberos sin comprender.

— **Si Eriol llega sin nada que compruebe lo que dice no le creerán. Para presentarte frente a mi familia necesitas que alguien de confianza me conozca, por esa razón escribí la dirección de Yue, si le das el papel a él identificará mi letra**.

— ¿Y para qué la cámara? —preguntó Shaoran.

— **Primero tiene que convencer a Yue y la única manera es evidencia palpable. Una foto conmigo lo acreditará de inmediato. Teniendo a Yue presente junto a mi familia y con la fotografía ellos confiaran en ti, Eriol.**

— No se me había ocurrido —inquirió Eriol.

— Ni a mi —dijo Keroberos.

Sakura desvarió unos instantes antes de hablar.

— **Si pudieras al menos…** —se interrumpió indecisa— **antes de informarle todo a Yue, ¿podías pedirle que llame a Tomoyo?**

— **¿Otra amiga tuya?** —preguntó Keroberos.

— **Si, aunque creo que el resto de mis amigos deberían de saberlo, Eriol perdería mucho tiempo en reunirlos. Por lo pronto con ellos dos estará bien**.

— ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? —burló Shaoran. _Nadie tenía más de dos amigos._

— **Doce.**

— ¡ ¿DOCE?! —gritó Eriol sorprendido.

Shaoran contuvo la sorpresa.

— **¡Vaya! ¡Has roto record!** —rió Keroberos y luego miró a Eriol— parece que con dos será suficiente para convencer a su familia.

Shaoran apenas estaba saliendo de su impresión.

— **¡Supongo que si llevas a los doce a mi casa, serás parte de la familia!.**

Keroberos soltó una limpia carcajada ante la broma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

— Algo si es seguro, Eriol. Te evitaras molestias si llevas a los doce a su casa —continuó riendo.

— **Lo decía en serio** —intervino Sakura.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Shaoran ligeramente irritado por no comprender.

— **Ya no entiendo. Keroberos ya cálmate** —pidió percibiendo el enfado de Shaoran— **¡Keroberos!** —lo sacudió sin éxito. _Que pare de reír._ Lo sacudió un poco más fuerte. _¿Por qué no se calla?_ Cerró sus ojos.

— ¡AAHH! —Keroberos frotando su brazo.

— **Lo siento** —dijo apenada— **es que tu…**

— ¡Gracias! —dijo Shaoran de mala gana. _Juraba que lo hubiera matado._

Eriol estaba sorprendido.

— **¿Por qué me pellizcaste?**

— **Es que no te callabas y las consecuencias no quería presenciarlas.**

Keroberos entrecerró sus ojos.

— **Lo siento** —se acercó tratando de tomarlo del brazo.

— **¿Qué es lo que comes? ¡Pellizcas demasiado fuerte!**

Sakura sonrió.

— **¿En serio?**

— **¿Y te alegras de que así sea?**

— **Lo siento, no era mi intención. Mi hermano me enseñó a hacerlo pero jamás era tan…**

— **¿… salvaje?**

— **¡No! ¡Oye!**

— **¡Eso fue salvajismo!**

— **¡Ya te dije que lo siento!** —rió divertida— **además si no te hubiera pellizcado no te hubieras callado y te aseguro que no estaríamos en esta situación ahora**.

Keroberos hizo un puchero.

— **Bien, tienes razón**.

— Siento interrumpirlos pero yo me tengo que ir —Eriol se puso de pie.

— **¿Tan pronto?**

Eriol sonrió al escucharla.

— Si. Son las primeras sonrisas alegres que veo en todo el día.

Ella sonrió.

— **¿No te puedes quedar otro rato?**

— Lamentablemente no, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje de mañana.

— **¿Crees que mañana pueda ir a despedirte?**

— ¡Claro! ¡Sería genial!

— Eriol.

— ¿Qué, Keroberos?

— Si no te puedes comunicar con Sakura, ¿cómo lo harás allá?

— Buena pregunta —musitó Shaoran.

— Sé inglés.

— **Hay mucho turismo, no se te dificultará** —inquirió Sakura.

— Perfecto —dijo Eriol y vio su reloj de nuevo— ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches a todos.

— Me llamas para saber a qué hora sale tu vuelo —exclamó Shaoran desde el sillón.

— Si —dijo retirándose.

— ¿Irás? —preguntó Keroberos sin creerlo.

Shaoran se levantó.

— ¿Quién demonios crees que la llevará al aeropuerto?

Keroberos lo vio salir al bacón malhumorado.

— **No entiendo por qué siempre está enojado**.

— **Así es él, no te preocupes. No le pasará nada.**

Sakura asintió. _No estaba bien dejarlo así. Ella solía comportarse igual y la soledad era la peor solución._

— **Malditos problemas.**

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	11. El viaje

Hola

* * *

 **XI**

 _¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Había estado observándola, por no decir que la espiaba al dormir._ Era muy tarde y él aun no podía dormir. _¿Tal vez buscaba inspiración?_ _Si, tal vez era eso. Lo que buscaba era inspiración._ Cerró la puerta y fue hasta su escritorio. _Eso de la inspiración era cierto, no había tenido tantas ideas antes de verla._

Tomó el lápiz mientras leía atentamente. _Eriol había llamado pocas horas atrás para informarle que su hora de vuelo sería a las tres de la tarde, recordaba también haberle mencionado que Keroberos le llevaría ropa a Sakura y que él se encargaría de ella. ¡Vamos! Ella estaba hospedad en su casa ¿Y no lo tomaban en cuenta?_ Dejó la pluma en el escritorio. _¿Y él por qué se preocupaba por eso? Es decir, la verdad era que si no lo molestaban él estaba mejor, así terminaría más rápido su trabajo._

— Concéntrate —murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Volvió a leer las primeras líneas. _Aún no sabía por qué ella había llorado esa noche, ni por qué su comportamiento de hoy fue de lo más serio. ¿Qué sucedía?_ Azoto la pluma en el escritorio. _Concéntrate._ Cerró los ojos y suspiró enfadado, tomó la hoja y volvió a leer las primeras líneas.

Así lo hizo durante cinco segundos. _¿Por qué Keroberos tenía que cuidarla? Esta era su casa, nadie tenía por qué venir a interrumpir…_

— ¿Interrumpir qué? —se cuestionó sin comprender.

Suspiró cansado y dejó la mesa sobre el escritorio. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio cubriéndose el rostro. _Antes de ponerse a inspeccionar lo que le pasaba a esa chica debería averiguar qué le sucedía a él mismo. ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? Tal vez en otro momento podía solucionar el dilema que se presentaba JUSTAMENTE ahora… probablemente estaba cansado, ¿qué hora era?_ Dejo su posición para observar el reloj.

— 3:00am —susurró con cansancio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando a esa chica? La última vez que observó el reloj eran las 12:30 de la madrugada._ Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella. _¿En qué momento había visto su reloj por última vez?_ Lo averiguaría luego, por lo pronto solo quería dormir.

* * *

 **7 horas y media después**

Estaba con Shinju en la cocina ayudándole a picar un poco de fruta. Se había levantado temprano y había desayunado un exquisito platillo de Shinju, quien al parecer en ese instante sacaba algo del refrigerador. Se había despertado a las ocho y media de la mañana justamente cuando Shinju entraba a la habitación para dejar algunas frazadas limpias, la ayudó a doblarlas y a guardarlas. Keroberos había llegado media hora después, dándole una bolsa de ropa diciendo que Eriol se la había enviado.

El atuendo de hoy consistía en un short de mezclilla color café (algo corto) y una blusa de tirantes negra con su correspondiente chaleco del mismo color. Estaba bastante cómoda y además de que su cabello estaba algo húmedo.

— ¿Y Shaoran? —preguntó Keroberos observando su reloj.

Sakura negó al no saberlo.

— No ha salido de su habitación —contestó Shinju— es extraño, ya que el joven siempre está de pie mucho antes de que yo llegue. Y aún cuando tiene reuniones hasta tarde, suele despertarse a la misma hora.

Keroberos y Sakura se extrañaron.

— **Parece que hoy no** —dijo Sakura sin darle mayor importancia.

Shinju puso una charola en al mesa y luego fue poniendo los alimentos y bebidas necesarias para un desayuno, de repente se pasaba por la olla en la estufa y volvía apresurada a la charola.

— **¿Y eso?** —preguntó apuntando la charola.

— **Es para Shaoran** —contestó Keroberos.

Después de un rato de ir y venir, Shinju pareció dispuesta a recoger la bandeja. Sakura atendió a su apuro por la comida que estaba al fuego.

— Shinju —la llamó deteniéndola para quitarle la charola— yo llevar.

Shinju fue soltado la charola con cuidado.

— Gracias —sonrió haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Sakura asintió y se retiró. _Shinju era muy servicial, amable y atenta, comenzaba a tenerle un gran afecto._ Se detuvo frente a la puerta y maniobró para entrar. _La recamara era demasiado grande_. Emparejó la puerta y se giró viéndolo dormido sobre la cama con la misma ropa del día anterior. Dormía de costado. L _o más probable era que se había desvelado._ Dejó la charola en el buró al lado de la cama con mucho cuidado. Cuando dio media vuelta para irse se detuvo.

El rostro de Shaoran se veía tranquilo, sin esa cara de enfado y aburrimiento. _Se ve lindo._ Sonrió tapando su boca mientras reía por lo bajo. Se giró por segunda vez para retirarse pero se detuvo al tercer paso. _¿Qué eran esos ruidos?_ Lo miró de nuevo, él hacía gestos bastantes extraños. _¿Tendrá una pesadilla?_ Se acercó cautelosa mirando cada movimiento y gesto.

— Mmm… ¡Feh!, Mmmmnbakammm… Nommm…

Sakura acercó su cara al rostro de él tratando de comprobar si en realidad estaba dormido. _¿Pero qué? ¡Era obvio que estaba dormido!_

— Nommm —negaba con su cabeza.

— _Esto ya se está poniendo feo_ —pensó nerviosa— _¿será correcto despertarlo?_

— ¡Nomm…!

— _Tengo que hacer algo_ —acercó su rostro nuevamente.

— ¡Nom…!

Comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente del brazo.

— ¡Hey! —dijo usando un poco de más fuerza— ¡Hey!

— **¡NO!**

Sakura brincó del susto ante el grito de furia y ahogó las quejas de dolor que le provocaban su agarre en las muñecas.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta la soltó rápidamente.

Sakura llevó sus manos al pecho sin antes verificar que las vendas no estuviera manchadas de sangre por el repentino forcejeo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó molesto sentado sobre su cama. _Nadie entraba a su habitación, era el único lugar que lo mantenía tranquilo y apartado de los demás. No podía ser posible que hiciera lo que ella quisiera._

Sakura no levantó la mirada. _Estaba apenada._

Shaoran se arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama frustrado.

— Vete.

Sakura no alcanzó a escucharlo.

— ¡Largo! —gritó levantándose enojado.

Sakura brincó asustada alejándose de él.

— Lo siento —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse rápidamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shaoran talló su rostro. _¡¿Qué nunca le enseñaron a respetar las casas ajenas?! ¡Era tan molesta! ¡No hacía nada más que…!_ Entonces vio la charola de comida en el buró, de pronto sus pensamientos se desviaron y suspiró resignado. _No hacía nada más que hacerlo hacer estupideces._

Sakura salió de la habitación a toda prisa y se quedó parada fuera de la puerta. _No debió haber entrado a la habitación por tanto tiempo_. Respiró hondo. _Solo había sido un accidente, simplemente llevó el desayuno y lo encontró enfadado. Lo había despertado ¡Pero él tenía una pesadilla! ¿Cómo no lo iba a despertar?_ Sacudió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos. _Había sido su culpa, no tenía nada que hacer mirándolo dormir._

Camino hacia la cocina dispuesta a seguir ayudando a Shinju.

* * *

 **5 horas después**

— **¡Basta!** —inquirió Keroberos.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

— **Terminé a tiempo.**

Keroberos observó la libreta en sus manos y luego la de Sakura.

— **¿Nombre?**

— **Naoko** —respondió Sakura.

— **Natsume. ¿Apellido?"**

— **Nalbone.**

— **¿Nalbone?**

— **Es un apellido italiano** —explicó.

— **Nunca lo había escuchado** —dijo asombrado luego asintió para continuar— **Nagore. ¿Ciudad?"**

— **Niza.**

— **N-e-w Y-o-r-k.**

Sakura le sacó la lengua por presumir su pronunciación en ingles.

— **¡Llevo 300 puntos más que tú!"** —exclamó victorioso.

— **Todavía falta la K y la Q** —inquirió— **te ganaré.**

— **Eso lo veremos.**

— **Ganaré** —afirmó— ¿f **ruta o verdura?.**

— **Nuez.**

— **Nectarina. ¿Animal?**

— **Nerval.**

— **Nutria.**

Sakura miró a Shinju pasar por el comedor.

— **Shinju** —la llamó.

La mujer se acercó mientras la veía apuntarle el juego.

— ¿No quieres jugar? —tradujo Keroberos— sinceramente es bastante entretenido, jamás lo había jugado.

— ¡Oh! No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— De acuerdo, yo le digo —asintió dejándola ir.

— **¿Qué sucedió?**

— **Está bastante ocupada. ¿En qué nos quedamos?**

Sakura sonrió y estaba a punto de bajar su mirada pero…

— Ya es hora de irnos —interrumpió Shaoran saliendo del pasillo con las llaves en su mano.

— ¿Pues qué horas es? —preguntó Keroberos mirando su reloj— ¡Vaya! 2:35pm

Sakura se levantó junto a Keroberos.

— **Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde** —explicó al ver su cara angustiada.

Sakura comprendió y fue hasta la cocina.

— **¿Shinju no va a ir?**

Shaoran puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Ella se quedará —bufó— ¿No es así, Shinju?

Shinju fue hasta donde ella y la empujó incitándola a que fuera con ellos. Al verla, Sakura sonrió advirtiendo el cariño en sus ojos. Asintió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— **Volveremos pronto** —anunció antes de retirarse.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto se dedicó a hablar con Keroberos. Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a su destino, Shaoran dio ciertas órdenes al chofer y bajaron del auto. Sakura pudo ver a mucha gente ir y venir con maletas.

Keroberos la empujó un poco para que comenzara a caminar para que no perdieran de vista a Shaoran. Caminaron un par de minutos que parecieron horas, el lugar era demasiado grande y aun así había bastante gente.

— **¿Hoy regalan viajes o qué?** —preguntó Sakura impresionada mientras esquivaba a un niño que corría por los alrededores siendo seguido por otros tres.

El grito de una mujer se escuchó reprendiendo al niño.

— **No siempre suele estar así** —contestó Keroberos— **debió pasar algo.**

Sakura esquivaba a la gente y corría tratando de no perderlos de vista.

— **Espero que nada malo, produzco mala suerte.**

— **No puede ser tan grave** —inquirió Keroberos.

— **¿Yo ó el problema?**

Entre la multitud, Sakura vio una melena rubia conocida. Se detuvo al observar a una niña de espaldas, jugando con una pelota. Algunas multitud la empujaba, cuando perdió de vista a la niña sintió en impulso por buscarla. De pronto las voces de la gente comenzaban a prolongarse y a escucharse lentas.

— ¡¿Ceres?!

Sakura empujaba tratando de no perderla hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para tocarle el hombro.

— Ceres —dijo dándole la vuelta.

La niña se giro extrañada mientras Sakura se quedó en shock. _La niña que había visto jugando con la pelota era Ceres, estaba segura de eso._ Negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con sus manos. _Había sido real, había visto a Ceres, la pequeña hermana de Yue._

— Lo siento —negó desilusionada— **te confundí.**

La madre de la niña se acercó para alejarla desconfiadamente.

Sakura las vio desaparecer entre la multitud

— Aquí estas —Shaoran la tomó del brazo.

Sakura tembló al sentir el agarre. _Era como si la hubiese despertado de un sueño._

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan distraída?! Qué demonios te estoy preguntando si ni siquiera me entiendes…

Sakura caminaba a paso rápido. Esquivaron gente durante dos largos y tortuosos minutos hasta que salieron de la multitud y pudieron ver en la sala de espera a Eriol y Keroberos, quienes habían suplantado sus caras de preocupación por una sonrisa de alivio al verla.

— **¿Estás bien?** —preguntó Keroberos.

Sakura asintió.

— **Lo siento, es que sin querer confundí a alguien que creía conocer.**

— Con toda esta multitud no dudo que se haya perdido —justificó Eriol.

— **Fue mi culpa, lo siento.**

Escucharon el suspiro de fastidio de Shaoran.

Sakura se giro observándolo.

— Gracias.

Shaoran simplemente le miró.

 _Pasajeros con vuelo a Francia, favor de abordar en la puerta 304…_

Sakura, Keroberos y Eriol observaron las pantallas planas donde aparecían los horarios de los vuelos.

— Ese es el mío.

Caminaron otro poco hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de abordaje.

Eriol la miró al notar que le decía algo.

— Dijo que no permitas que su familia haga una tontería, de preferencia que no vengan —dijo Keroberos extrañado por el mensaje.

Eriol y Shaoran la miraron.

— **Inventa algo para que no vengan, por favor** —pidió acercándosele.

— **¿Por qué? Si precisamente es una de las razones por las que va** —cuestionó Keroberos sin comprender.

— **Lo único que puedo decir es que si vienen para acá no será bueno para ellos, no los beneficiará en nada, ni a mí.**

— Pero… —Eriol se iba a negar.

— ¡Por favor! —suplicó tomando sus manos de Eriol— por favor.

— D-De acuerdo —exclamó Eriol no muy convencido.

Sakura lo abrazó.

— **Gracias.** Gracias.

Eriol correspondió el abrazo.

 _Pasajeros con vuelo a Francia, por favor presentarse en la puerta de abordo. El avión despegara en cinco minutos._

— **Vuelve pronto** —suplicó Sakura separándose de él.

Eriol le sonrió y se despidió de Keroberos y Shaoran.

— Bueno. Supongo que estaré de vuelta en tres días.

— Si te retrasas llámame —inquirió Shaoran.

Eriol asintió y fue rumbo a la puerta de abordaje. Entregó su pasaje y desapareció camino al avión.

Minutos después se escuchaba por megafonía la última llamada para los pasajeros que aún no subían. Sakura se acercó al gran ventanal donde podía verse la extensa pista de despegue. El avión donde estaba Eriol comenzaba a moverse hasta que desapareció.

Sakura observó el cielo azul.

— **Mamá** —murmuró por lo bajo.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
